


Juegos de espadas

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Comedia/Romance adolescente, Diferencia de edad/Madurez, Fluff/Sentimientos/Amor, M/M, POV Yuuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>82 contra 16 es una enorme diferencia de edades. Yuuri sabe que siendo tan joven aun le queda mucho por aprender, en todos los sentidos, pero el romance es su punto mas débil. Pero por suerte Wolfram está preparado para guiarlo. Wolfyuu/Yuuram, un poco de PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Las espadas se encuentran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Aclaraciones:**  
>  —diálogos.  
>  _"pensamientos"._  
>  [1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.
> 
>  **Pareja:** Wolfyuu/Yuuram.  
>  **P.O.V:** point of view (punto de vista). El narrador es Yuuri.  
>  **Advertencias:** Lemon, +18, sexo explícito. Un poco de PWP (plot, what plot? = ¿trama, que trama?), sexo sin trama ni mucho contenido.

 

 

 

**Juegos de espadas – Capítulo 1**

**Las espadas se encuentran**

.

.

.

.

.

_Yuuri, eres un chiquillo._

_Soy un hombre de gran corazón, y también muy paciente._

_Pero si juegas con espadas, vas a cortarte. Y si juegas con fuego, vas a quemarte._

.

.

.

Soy un cátcher novato. Se supone que el rol del cátcher es observar, comprender y reaccionar de forma acorde a cada persona del equipo. En realidad, siempre quise elegir un rol más activo desde donde poder dirigir a todos los jugadores, pero los chicos de primaria no podíamos ser entrenadores así que mi padre decidió que esta posición sería mejor. Creo que él secretamente intentaba enseñarme algo, y la verdad es que me ha resultado muy útil.

Como rey, muchas personas dependen de mí. Si no soy alguien capaz de comprender mis alrededores y las intenciones de las personas que me rodean, ¿qué clase de dirigente seria? El primer paso para generar confianza en los demás y poder relacionarse de forma correcta es entenderlos, y aunque aún soy un novato, estoy desarrollando mis habilidades correctamente.

La gente cercana a mi es obviamente la más fácil de leer. Cada uno de mis compañeros es único, y algunos son más difíciles que otros, pero creo que he llegado a comprenderme bien a cada uno de ellos.

Wolfram ama pelear. Es algo de lo que me he dado cuenta desde que lo conocí la primera vez, pero me he vuelto más consciente de sus gustos específicos con el tiempo. Es sumamente orgulloso de sus habilidades con la espada, es orgulloso de todo en realidad, pero el esgrima y el arte son dos de las cosas que más le apasionan.

La secuencia de sus golpes es la misma otra vez: costado, arriba, luego abajo por derecha y al centro. Se detiene por un instante y, su cabello rubio se ondea y brilla con los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde que entran por la ventana. Luego varía: derecha, derecha, abajo, derecha, izquierda y si yo ataco bloquea en diagonal de la misma manera siempre. Me distraigo por las gotas de sudor que caen de mi flequillo y apenas logro detener un golpe que entra por una abertura que dejé a un lado. El sonido del metal me indica que mi espada si detuvo parte del impacto, pero el dolor en mis costillas es inmenso. Wolfram parece sorprendido por un momento pero vuelve a su expresión severa.

—Vamos, Yuuri, ¡no te distraigas!

Él no piensa detenerse, testarudo como es siempre exige de mi más que nadie durante los entrenamientos. Me recompongo y ataco, a diferencia suya mi secuencia es errática y por más que sea un principiante a veces logro desconcertarlo. Da algunos pasos hacia atrás y presiono con fuerza mi hoja sin filo contra su espada de entrenamiento, mis brazos tiemblan a diferencia de los suyos.

—Has mejorado, pero tu problema sigue siendo el ser predecible. Continuas siendo fácil de leer si repites las mismas secuencias una detrás de la otra. No importa si las varias, ¡si siempre son los mismos combos es fácil para el héroe adivinar como vencer al enemigo del RPG!

—¡No te pongas insolente siendo aún un principiante! —Me aleja con una fuerza impresionante, luego el metal choca contra metal a gran velocidad varias veces y me veo obligado a retroceder. Estoy logrando parar los golpes sin dejarme provocar por su sonrisa, ¡esto no es un campo de batalla para que te pongas tan emocionado!

Clang, clang, clang. Ese sonido me persigue por las noches después de tanta práctica. Llevo meses con esto y alegremente puedo considerarme un espadachín novato, agregando así una habilidad más a mi lista personal además de estudiante, beisbolista y Maou. Es una combinación de carreras un tanto extraña.

Un golpe por arriba me obliga a bajar la espada, el arrastre de su hoja hace que sienta las vibraciones hasta los codos y el sonido me hace apretar los dientes porque me molesta en los oídos. ¡Es demasiado tarde para bloquear! El golpe se dirige directo a mi cabeza, creo que él no ha calculado que mi resistencia aun no es suficiente. Me echo hacia atrás entrando en pánico antes de que me haga pulpa el cráneo con esa espada que es el triple de grande que la mía y caigo de trasero al piso.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

Conrad se acerca a mí con una toalla en mano sonriendo y la coloca sobre mi cabeza, le da la otra a Wolfram. No acepto su mano para levantarme porque necesito recuperar fuerzas primero.

El sudor me recorre la frente y el cuello como lluvia. Wolfram se ve cien veces mejor que yo, a pesar de que está transpirando y discute agitadamente con Günter sobre su desliz de antes. Llevamos aquí unas dos horas entrenando, así que es normal que esté algo casado, pero parece tener energías de sobra a diferencia mía. Me levanto y voy a sentarme a la mesa desde donde Conrad y Günter estaban observándonos mientras conversaban.

Últimamente he tenido más clases con Wolfram que con alguno de ellos. A pesar de que Günter tiene una obsesión conmigo y es un calificado profesor de esgrima de primera categoría, suele ser muy pero muy duro. Por otro lado, Conrad es un héroe de guerra y el soldado más fuerte de todo el reino, y aunque tiene una paciencia increíble y se muestra calmado es difícil para un novato como yo seguirle el paso durante los entrenamientos.

A fin de cuentas, Wolf realmente es la mejor opción para mí como oponente. Pero aunque tenemos la misma altura y el mismo tipo de cuerpo, somos el día y la noche en todos los otros aspectos.

Él se sienta en frente mío y solo verlo a la cara me lo recuerda. No solo tiene un aspecto deslumbrante gracias a su rostro perfecto, si no que hasta puedo notar a simple vista que su resistencia y sus músculos son mejores que los míos. Sinceramente a veces me hace sentir un poco disminuido masculinamente y todo…

Me tomo el contenido de tres vasos de agua llenos seguidos, me hubiera gustado parar a tomar mientras entrenaba, pero si interrumpo las contiendas a cada rato mi compañero suele irritarse. Conrad se apoya contra la pared cercana y se cruza de brazos y piernas, es su pose marca registrada de tipo cool.

—¿Deberíamos mandar a preparar el baño? —me pregunta.

—Si por favor, no creo poder seguir con otra ronda.

Él asiente y va a hablar con uno de los sirvientes. Günter se acerca con una de las mucamas, ella tae una bandeja con comida y solo de verla se me hace agua la boca.

—Majestad, ¿le gustaría comer un aperitivo?

—¡Sí! ¡Me muero de hambre! —Al observar la bandeja de cerca algo parece extraño—. ¿Qué es eso?

Hay rodajas de pan con queso y otras lonjas de carne de origen desconocido, podrían ser de cualquier animal. Pero eso no es lo que me llama la atención, aunque sé que aquí podría haber desde un lagarto hasta alguna variedad de ave que solo vería en el zoológico, el problema es que están decorados encima con vegetales perfectamente cortados para formar figuras de animales tiernos.

—¿Una abeja, un ratón, una vaquita de San Antonio?

—Nunca se sabe —dice Wolfram, sus dedos se adelantan a mi mano y toma la misma tajada que yo quería. No parece importarle y se come el ratón de un bocado. Sus ojos parecen interesados en decidir qué será lo siguiente mientras toma un sorbo de alguna bebida alcohólica, elige la abeja. Entonces ya puedo adivinar que luego tomaran otro sorbo y la vaquita hecha de tomate para repetir su secuencia. Frunce su ceño y me pregunta: —¿Quién es Santonio? ¿Un hombre?

—Es un animal. —Respondo sin corregir su mala pronunciación y volteo hacia mi tutor— ¿Esta Gwendal en la cocina?

—Sí, esta con la princesa ayudándole con sus galletas. Creo que aún falta tiempo para que terminen.

Wolfram va por el quinto aperitivo, pero yo no me quedo atrás, están tan buenos que me he tragado uno de tras del otro. Me alegra saber que más tarde toca la cena.

—Tiene un muy buen apetito hoy —me dice Conrad y se sienta para cerrar el círculo de cuatro personas alrededor de la mesilla redonda.

Günter pone frente a mí un bowl de sopa cristalina que le entrega otra chica. Esto es lo más similar a la sopa miso que hemos encontrado en este mundo, y como sabe que me gusta me lo da con todas y cada una de las comidas. Es un tanto exagerado, peor está bien para mí, no me cansa su sabor porque es ligero y me hace sentir un poco como en casa.

—Últimamente no me alcanza con lo de siempre. Si quiero ganar músculos tengo que respetar la tríada de oro. Comer bien, dormir bien y entrenar bien.

—Creo que esa última aún no está yendo del todo bien —me dice Wolfram.

—Entonces es tu culpa, porque eres tú el que me está entrenando. —Mi contraataque lo sorprende, sus labios están sellados y no me dice nada porque se ha dado cuenta que tengo razón. —Pero no necesito matarme con el entrenamiento, creo que me va mejor contigo al poder relajarme, puedo leer mejor tus movimientos.

—¿Estas insinuando que soy débil? —me pregunta ofendido.

—¿Qué? No, no me pareces débil. Pero no se te puede comparar con Conrad o Günter.

Wolf solo bufa por la nariz y Conrad toma la palabra luego de que Günter divague un poco porque se ha sentido halagado por mí.

—Creo que Wolfram también ha mejorado desde que ha comenzado a entrenar con su majestad.

—Yuuri.

—…con Yuuri.

A pesar de que Conrad sonríe simpáticamente, Wolfram lo ignora y se inclina hacia atrás en la silla cruzando las piernas para tomar su bebida con su actitud arrogante de siempre. No va a retrucar nada, porque a pesar de que es orgulloso, él ha aceptado bien mis consejos durante los entrenamientos y al parecer le han servido de algo. Estoy bastante contento de ser útil, pero al observarlo no puedo dejar de pensar que esta persona con la apariencia de un ángel adolescente es en el fondo un adulto. Me gana la carrera de la vida 66 a 1, así que para alguien de 82 tomar el consejo de un principiante de 16 debe ser complicado.

—¿No hay jugo? —pregunto luego de haber saciado mi sed con el agua y terminado mi sopa.

—Oh, no, no lo he pedido en la cocina —responde Günter con culpa.

Wolfram no parece soportar mi decepción y golpea la botella frente a él con la uña haciendo tintinear el vidrio. —El vino es frutado.

—No es lo mismo.

—Si lo es.

—Soy menor de edad.

Wolfram chasquea la lengua y se sirve otra copa. —Eres como un niño.

—Oye, no soy un niño ¿sabes?

—No puedes negar lo que es verdad. —Levanta la barbilla sonríe, no sé qué me molesta más, si su actitud o lo bien que le queda. Es normal para el chico lindo ortodoxo comportarse de esta manera.

Conrad se ríe por lo bajo y se levanta de la silla. —Porque no lo dejamos para luego del baño, escuché que hay galletas en el horno.

—¿Vas a acompañarlos Conrart? —pregunta Gunter y el segundo hijo asiente—. Entonces, iré a la cocina a ver si me necesitan, los aperitivos dulces seguramente estarán listos para cuando terminen.

Wolfram, Conrad y yo vamos para el baño luego de buscar nuestros objetos personales en nuestras habitaciones. Como siempre, el baño exclusivo del Maou se ve impecable y el agua está bien caliente como a mí me gusta.

—Hey, Conrad, ¿tienes ganas de practicar unos lanzamientos más tarde?

—Pensé que ya estaba cansado después de la práctica.

—No puedo estar mucho tiempo sin jugar beisbol, y hace mucho que no practicamos, me va a dar abstinencia. Y aquí no puedo ver los partidos en la televisión o leer las noticias. No jugar aquí es igual o peor que mi sufrimiento al esperar que comience la temporada en la Tierra.

—Si aún tienes energías para ir a corretear por ahí con tu juego de niños, también las tienes para practicar con la espada. ¿Cuándo piensas ponerte serio con tu entrenamiento?

No sé si Wolfram está más atacante que de costumbre, o es que yo estoy más susceptible, pero no me gusta que me trate como si tuviera 5 años.

—Bueno, bueno. El béisbol también se puede considerar entrenamiento —dice Conrad en un tono sereno de mediación. Él y yo somos los dos defensores número uno de este deporte en Shin Makoku.

—Solo dices eso porque te gusta consentirlo.

Decido volverme ajeno a la conversación de los hermanos. Puedo aprovechar para nadar en la tina gigante aunque no debería, pero no me importa ser o no maleducado porque es mi baño privado y ellos son mis invitados.

Al verlos de lejos es más evidente que el tercer hijo luce como alguien que está en el auge de la pubertad, pero tengo que esforzarme en recordar que en el interior es mucho más maduro que yo o cualquier otro adolescente. Es obvio que Conrad es un adulto, es inevitable notarlo físicamente y más complicado de entender aún al saber que tiene más de 100 años. Pero Wolfram es otro tema, aun me cuesta entender cómo funciona el envejecimiento en los mazokus, y eso que con él es más fácil porque luce de mi edad, porque si se tratara de un niño ellos suelen crecer a un ritmo más errático y es todavía más complicado calcular su edad real.

Está claro que aun necesito mejorar mis habilidades para comprenderlo.

* * *

Luego de arropar a Greta y de una pequeña práctica nocturna para sacarme las ganas de jugar tras una semana de no hacerlo, vuelvo completamente fresco y feliz a mi habitación. Ya es de noche, pero no veo a nadie en la cama así que busco por la habitación y veo a mi compañero en el balcón.

Wolfram disfruta de la noche despejada en sus ropas de dormir apoyado de espaldas contra la baranda, tiene un vaso en la mano y una botella sobre la mesilla que reconozco por la forma como su bebida favorita. No puedo evitar admirarlo mientras él no me nota, su apariencia perfecta continua impresionándome. Su cabello ondulado está húmedo y menos esponjoso que de costumbre, pero tiene el mismo color miel claro que resulta más pálido y brillante bajo la luz nocturna. Su figura tiene un balance perfecto para un chico de la edad que aparenta, pero su actitud en este momento encaja con la de un hombre maduro. No me puedo ni comparar, solo puedo rezongar al pensar en que es verdad que yo me comporto como un niñito al lado de esto.

A pesar de que ya estoy en segundo año de secundaria alta, mi crecimiento no ha sido el que esperaba, puedo darme cuenta comparándome con algunos chicos de otras clases del instituto. Creo que mi personalidad deportiva me obliga a perder parte de ese aspecto cool y maduro que me gustaría tener. En este momento mi principal figura a seguir es Conrad, a mi gusto él tiene todo lo que un hombre debería tener para ser admirable y encantador. Estoy trabajando en algunos aspectos de mi personalidad, e incluso me gustaría incrementar mi popularidad y mi apariencia masculina, pero no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo me va a tomar que los demás vean los resultados.

—¿Qué miras? —me pregunta Wolfram de manera tranquila, pero su actitud normal también resulta un tanto intimidante a veces. Está esperando que le haga compañia.

Me acerco a él y me apoyo en la barandilla, no hay brisa, pero el aire aquí arriba es refrescante. Wolfram mueve su vaso y el hielo se separa y resuena contra el vidrio. El ambiente es tranquilo y nos dedicamos a mirar el cielo sin estrellas.

—¿Qué es lo que siempre bebes?

—¿Mm? Licor. Lo preparan en la región Spitzberg, lleva frutas, cítricos y algunas especias de la zona —sus ojos verde claro me observan y sus cejas perfectas están relajadas. Me hace un ademán con el vaso y sonríe—. ¿Quieres probar?

—No, solo pregunté por curiosidad. La mayoría de edad para un japonés es 20 años, aunque par los mazokus ya cumplí los 16. Pero más allá de eso, no me permitiré el alcohol, el cigarrillo o cualquier cosa que afecte mi crecimiento hasta que termine de desarrollarme.

—No deberías esforzarte tanto —me dice mientras termina lo que quedaba ya que no lo he querido—. Vas a desarrollarte normalmente, no es algo que puedas evitar o apresurar. Y tu entrenamiento no es el mejor, pero es bastante bueno, así que no deberías preocuparte. En realidad, lo más importante es que crezcas de aquí.

Wolfram se lleva un dedo a la frente.

—Necesitas madurar y cultivar la mente, eso es más importante que tu cuerpo.

—Estás hablando como mi hermano, me van a dar escalofríos.

Shouri tiende a ponerse muy denso cuando empieza con este tipo de conversación. Wolfram es diferente, está siendo mucho más amable que hoy más temprano y también se ve más relajado. Creo que ser más simpático es parte del efecto de la bebida, se acaba de servir otro vaso mientras conversamos.

—No soy tu hermano, ni tampoco tenemos algún tipo de relación sanguínea, así que no me veas de esa forma. Pero puedes considerarme familia porque soy tu prometido. —Parece más emocionado luego de decir eso.

Le hago compañía en silencio mientras bebe, pero tras un rato me parece que se ha servido demasiadas veces, supongo que es una bebida fuerte. En casa ni siquiera mi abuelo bebe estas cosas, aunque toma mucho sake. Pero incluso él, estando en la tercera edad, es más joven que Wolfram, así que no se si puedo compararlo.

—¿No crees que es demasiado? ¿No te va a caer mal? Al menos piensa en tu hígado, creo que agradecería que cambiaras por jugo u otra cosa más suave a menudo.

Los labios de Wolfram forman una sonrisa arrogante y ríe por la nariz.

—Que infantil. No tienes idea de hace cuanto tiempo que he tomado la costumbre de beber.

Me gustaría retrucarle con algunos hechos científicamente comprobadas sobre el daño que causa la bebida, pero me preocupa más otra cosa últimamente.

—¿De verdad me ves como a un niño pequeño, no es cierto? —No es tanto una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación.

—¿No es así? —su pregunta es claramente retórica.

—Ya soy un adolescente, no un estudiante de primaria.

Wolfram me ignora, no parece preocuparse demasiado por esos detalles, ni tampoco porque me ofenda.

—Oye, ¿me estas escuchando? —insisto golpeando su brazo, forzosamente esto capta su atención.

—No lo puedo evitar. —Deja el vaso en la mesa y se sienta a medias sobre la baranda volteando hacia mi lado de brazos cruzados—. Eres muchas décadas menor que yo, así que es inevitable que te vea más joven. Pero además de eso, tienes una apariencia inocente y tierna que te hace ver aún más pequeño.

¡Paf! Siento como si me hubiera dado un batazo en el pecho para rematarme. Para alguien con mis complejos que una persona como esta me diga esto ¡es inconcebible! Y él incluso sonríe como si me encontrara tierno de verdad.

—¡Hey! He crecido un poco desde que entre en segundo de secundaria alta, ¡incluso tuve que cambiar el uniforme porque me quedaba chico! Aunque aún me falta camino por recorrer porque me estoy desarrollando, estoy bastante bien dentro de la media.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso. Tu problema es que aún no puedes manejar lo que conlleva ser un adulto. Y no puedes esperar reconocimiento de mi parte si no puedes manejarme a mí tampoco.

Oh, ya se para dónde está yendo esta conversación, así que eso es en lo que Wolf está pensando. Pero más allá de los detalles sobre sus gustos amorosos y lo que espera de mí, me molesta que me subestime tanto. En este momento no puedo pensar demasiado sobre cómo me verán los demás mazokus, y si es que para todos aquí soy un chiquillo, porque Wolfram está acaparando toda mi atención.

—Bueno, creo que soy mucho más adulto de lo que crees y no soy tan frágil como estás pensando.

Mi tono ha sido arrogante, pero eso no lo ha sorprendido, creo que me conoce bien como para estar al tanto de mis cambios de humor repentinos. Por lo que he aprendido de esta conversación, supongo que él debe ver mis muestras de excesiva vigorosidad como el encaprichamiento de un niño chiquito. He sido así desde el jardín de niños, y gracias a eso me gané el apodo de Marcha Turca, ya que cuando empiezo no puedo parar y hablo demasiado rápido.

Pero creo que he metido la pata hasta el fondo. Esto no suponía ningún tipo de invitación, pero al parecer Wolfram lo ha entendido de esa manera. Sus manos se apoyan sobre la piedra y se para en frete mío. Demasiado cerca.

—Oh —su voz es profunda y clara, creo que es la misma que antes pero se siente mucho más íntima en esta posición—. Entonces, crees que puedes lidiar conmigo como un adulto.

Oh, mierda. Los nervios se me acumulan en el estómago, tengo las manos a mis lados y siento las palmas calientes. Sé que el huele mi miedo como lo huelen los animales, y me siento sumamente estúpido porque está demostrando su punto perfectamente. Sonríe burlón, se ve contento y orgulloso de tener razón en todo.

—¿Te recuerdo las veces que tuviste que salir corriendo por esto antes? —Acerca más su rostro y cierro los ojos en anticipación, pero el tipo de contacto que esperaba no sucede. Su cara está sobre mi cuello y siento su nariz bajo mi oreja así que ladeo la cabeza para alejarme, solo puedo ver cabello dorado de reojo. Está dejando pasar tiempo porque sabe que la situación me está matando—. No tienes donde escapar, y si ya no eres un niño entonces entiendes que es lo que sucede con los adultos por la noche en un lugar como este.

Me habla muy cerca, despacio, haciendo que cada palabra sea bien clara. Siento las rodillas flojas. Este chico hermoso es demasiado para lo que puedo siquiera pensar en manejar. Cuando se vuelve a parar recto frente a mí veo su expresión arrogante de siempre, su mirada es claramente desafiante. Me siento enojado, ¿por qué tiene que divertirse tanto a costa mía? No soy su juguete.

—Se lo que piensas, que no puedo manejar una situación como esta, y tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no quita que sigo sin ser un niño y que entiendo a qué te refieres. No me asustas.

Es verdad, no estoy asustado. Wolfram siempre me pone nervioso cuando hace cosas como esas, pero no me asusta. Él parece levemente sorprendido, pero me doy cuenta al instante que debería haber cerrado la boca.

—Ya veo —me dice y sonríe con malicia. No me gustó para nada ese tono, ni su expresión, pero no me da tiempo a pensar en nada y me besa. ¡Lo esperaba antes, no ahora! Mis ojos deben ser tan grandes como pelotas de ping pong.

¡No pedí esto, no es para nada cercano a lo que me refería! Tampoco era un desafío lo que dije, y se bien que aún está intentando demostrar su punto, lo cual me enoja porque no puedo con mi genio. Además, Wolfram ha estado interesado en mí de esta forma desde siempre, es algo que nunca me dejó olvidar.

Él no me está tocando, pero no necesita sostenerme con sus manos para hacerme sentir atrapado. No importa cuánto me apriete contra el cemento detrás de mí, su boca se mantiene pegada a la mía mientras hace lo suyo y no puedo escapar. Aunque lo estoy expresando de este modo, no estoy intentando alejarme con tantas ganas, pero no puedo procesar lo que está pasando así que tampoco puedo responder correctamente. Wolfram es bueno, o al menos creo que lo es. Lo único que puedo pensar es que él tiene experiencia, y yo soy un chico que ni siquiera puede concretar una fantasía erótica en un sueño.

Wolfram no es tierno, ni tampoco me tiene consideraciones porque no tengo ni idea de que hacer. Es igual de directo y al punto que siempre. Sus labios son suaves y fuertes, el perfume de su cabello y su piel entra por mi nariz, y el olor de la bebida alcohólica se mezcla con su sabor y llega a mis fosas nasales a través de mi boca cuando entreabro los labios y termino respirando su aliento. El me lame de una forma que me hace revolver el estómago, y no es porque me desagrade. Se aleja y abro los ojos, solo por un segundo lo veo sonreír satisfecho y me toma la barbilla y vuelve a lamerme. Está jugando conmigo. No le importa para nada si lo estoy mirando, él no se avergüenza de la expresión descarada que me está mostrando. Sus pestañas son largas y su piel parece suave y perfecta al verla de cerca.

Cierro los ojos y continúa a su ritmo y me obliga a responder tomándome por el cuello. ¿Cómo es que termine en esta situación? Estoy intentando besar a un chico, a Wolfram entre todos, a una persona tan perfecta que me hace temblar las rodillas con solo una pequeña muestra de lo atrevido que es. Abro la boca por reflejo y siento su lengua sobre la mía. ¿A esto se refería con lidiar con él como un adulto? Si ese era su punto, lo ha dejado bien claro. Esto está muy lejos de la idea que tenía para mi primer beso, acaba de pisotear y romper en pedacitos todas mis fantasías estúpidas y cariñosas.

Mis manos esta hechas puños contra la piedra, las de Wolfram están en mi cabeza y su toque es mucho más suave de lo que esperaba, sus dedos me acarician la nuca y siento escalofríos.

¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡Reacción adolescente inminente! Tengo solo 16 y medio, las alarmas de mi cerebro se activan todas al mismo tiempo.

Al menos me he sacado una duda que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo: ¿podría Wolfram calentarme? Su madre lo hace, sin duda, pero él era otro tema. Y si, parece que puede. Y creo que soy bastante fácil... ¿todo este tiempo tenía razón cuando me reclamaba sobre eso? ¡Qué triste!

Estoy aún más triste de pensar que él me entiende mejor que yo mismo.  _Infantil_. Recuerdo sus palabras perfectamente. Wolfram me abandona a medio camino de sentirme confiado con mi desempeño.

—Buen intento... —Su sonrisa es amplia y creo que nunca lo vi tan contento con algo. Se aleja unos pasos hacia atrás y lo último que se separa de mí con una caricia es la mano que sostenía mi cuello. Siento que pierdo unos grados del calor que él me compartía—. Pero mejor llámame cuando no te tiemblen las piernas como gelatina.

¡Tan cruel como siempre! Lo único que hubiera faltado es que me dijera novato o principiante como siempre hace. Pero me duele más que tenga razón antes que su elección de palabras.

Wolfram está demasiado feliz y satisfecho, y yo estoy temblando lleno de dudas e inseguridades.

* * *

La espada frente a mí no es la misma de siempre, me sorprende que realmente me estén dando una nueva.

—¿Qué es esa cara, no me habías pedido que te tomara enserio?

La arrogancia de mi compañero se ve opacada por las señas que me hace mi padrino detrás de él con una sonrisa. Conrad levanta el pulgar haciéndome el gesto de OK típico de un americano, le queda perfecto.

Tomo mi nueva arma. —Es pesada…

—Es una espada de adulto, aunque esta es de las más ligeras, pero eso depende del físico de cada uno —me explica Conrad.

La espada que usa Wolfram normalmente es muy similar a esta, pero su empuñadura está mucho más gastada y los bordes completamente machacados. Examino la mía con una sonrisa. La hoja es nueva, el cuero de mi empuñadura es negro brillante y el mango es similar al de un bat de beisbol. Me da la impresión de que la tenían desde hace algún tiempo pero no me la habían dado. Wolfram se pone una mano en la cadera y me mira satisfecho.

—Ya tienes 16, y luego de nuestra charla de anoche lo estuve pensando y he decidido que te has ganado que te tome enserio.

¿Qué le dijiste a todos de anoche Wolf? Me encantaría preguntar ¡pero no puedo! No parece haber nada raro, parece que no es el tipo de chico que le guste andar alardeando de sus logros personales íntimos con todo el mundo.

La práctica es dura, no solo esta espada es tres veces más grande sino que también es más larga. Siento que todo lo que he aprendido antes ha sido en vano, no puedo coordinar ni dos movimientos seguidos correctamente. El peso comienza a pasarme factura a medida que luchamos ronda tras ronda. Wolfram está más enérgico que de costumbre, su sonrisa es brillante pero no para de gritarme. Igual estoy contento, muy contento. Y agotado.

Justo antes de que termine la clase tengo que admitir que no puedo continuar más, o mis brazos van a caerse. Siento que no podría ni sostener una pluma para escribir en este momento y me alegro de haber adelantado algunas obligaciones. A pesar de que pensé que no lo lograría, pude soportar casi las dos horas completas de práctica que me correspondían y gracias a eso Wolfram y Conrad parecen estar orgullosos. Estoy seguro de que voy a dormir muy bien esta noche.

* * *

Estoy teniendo un sueño de esos. Ha sido bastante tiempo desde la última vez que me ha pasado, incluso había llegado a olvidar que en una época solía tener al menos uno por semana. Está bien, es una edad normal para esto, así que no hay problema. Saber que es un sueño me hace no preocuparme por nada de lo que está pasando, ni siquiera conozco a esta chica, aunque creo que su rosto me suena. Ah, ya recuerdo, es esa chica que vi en el pueblo y que me había gustado, tiene bonito cabello y una figura atractiva bien curvilínea.

Estoy encima ¡y extrañamente puedo llegar a tercera base! ¿Qué? Esto es extraño. Para este momento normalmente ella se transformaría en mi madre y diría algo ridículo y me despertaría gritando; o peor, la cara que vería seria de esa horrible rectora de primaria que me hacía llorar cuando me gritaba. No solo puedo besar y tocar, sino que ella me dejara hacerlo. Una linda señorita me dejara hacerlo, ella me dejará ponerlo ahí. Oh dios, sé que es un sueño, pero es la primera vez en mi vida que no me siento tan virgen.

Puedo ser tan pervertido como quiera, tan osado como quiera, y disfrutar tanto como quiera. Llego al mejor momento de gloria, la novena nube, el sueño del adolescente, paraíso, nirvana, ¡y de vuelta al mundo real!

—Hey. ¿Estás despierto?

Hay alguien debajo mío, pero no es una linda señorita. En la oscuridad, la voz masculina suena profunda y soñolienta con un dejo de confusión. ¿Hace cuánto que también se ha despertado?

Analizo donde están todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Manos, pies, caderas, pecho. Todo está encima suyo.

¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto va a ser muy malo? Me levanto y siento los pantalones mojados. Podemos vernos en la oscuridad, Wolfram está confundido así que creo que ha estado dormido casi todo el tiempo, sus pupilas verdes se ven más grandes y oscuras que de costumbre en el centro de sus ojos. El mira hacia abajo y yo no puedo procesar una palabra de la vergüenza. ¡Cómo podría! Me vine encima mi compañero de cama dormido y ahora hay una mancha oscura sobre sus pantalones a la altura del muslo.

Este. Es. El Peor. Día. De. Mi. Vida.

Nunca, jamás, en 16 años de haber nacido pasé tanta vergüenza.

—Realmente estás en esa edad. —Wolfram se lleva una mano a la boca, ha hablado sin pensar—. Oh, lo siento.

Soy yo el que lo siente más. —Lo siento tanto.

Tanto que podría llorar. Él, que había dejado de mirarme solidarizándose con mi situación, me observa y me hace un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. Su vos está llena de comprensión.

—¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño mientras me cambio? Volveré a dormir y mañana olvidaremos que esto siquiera pasó.

—Gracias.

De verdad gracias. Agradezco poder enterrar esto en el fondo de mi cerebro donde jamás tenga que volver a recordarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 


	2. Una bolsa de bollos calientes

**Juegos de espadas – Capítulo 2**

**Una bolsa de bollos calientes**

.

.

.

.

.

Lamentablemente, olvidar el "incidente" me resulta imposible. No cuando a partir de ese momento me pasa todas las noches. Las poluciones nocturnas, los sueños eróticos y las hormonas revolucionadas vienen y van por etapas y no es algo que me haga sentir incomodo porque se cómo lidiar con ellas. Pero lo que no puedo manejar es que tenga que pasarme en esta enorme cama donde hay dos personas muy juntas, y esa otra persona es el chico que duerme con la expresión de un ángel pero durante el día es un demonio.

Wolfram realmente ha tenido una paciencia de oro. Durante los últimos días de la semana he abusado de él continuamente, y no en el sentido sexual, solo que mientras duermo pateo, lo dejo sin sabanas y hoy he llegado a darle un puñetazo en la cara. Su grito me hace volver al mundo real por completo. No puedo recordar exactamente que estaba soñando, solo sé que era un sueño rosa, ¿pero de que clase como para repartir golpes?

—¡Yuuri, maldito imbécil! —su voz está apagada porque tiene su rostro entre las manos. Wolfram patea el colchón con ira varias veces—. ¡¿Por qué tenías que golpearme en el rostro?!

—¡Oh, no! ¡Cuánto lo siento! Por favor dime que no te rompí la nariz o algo.

Me mira enfurecido sosteniéndose la nariz, está tan enojado que incluso muestra los dientes. Hasta su frente esta roja y dudo que sea por el golpe.

—¡¿Qué carajo estaba soñando?! ¡No, sabes que, no me importa!

El Wolfram amable que no hacia comentarios ha muerto, ¿qué me espera ahora que es sincero? Aunque tiene la ropa de dormir caída y su cabello rubio ondulado todo despeinado su apariencia es completamente intimidante. Los músculos de su cuello están tensos y sus ojos verdes centellan.

—Necesitas parar con esto. No pienso pasar otro día más sin que me dejes dormir tranquilo. Tienes que controlarte.

—P-pero no puedo controlarlo.

—Como noble, y como hombre, mínimamente tienes que saber controlarte. Más si se trata de tu dignidad. He tenido paciencia, pero no puedes estar esperando que se te pase solo, es una etapa indefinida de tu edad. Así que mejor empieza a lidiar con tus frustraciones sexuales antes de que te avergüences públicamente, porque no puedo permitir eso.

Tengo algunas preguntas en este momento, la que está predominando tiene que ver con si a él no le pasan estas cosas. Por como habla, parece que no. Él se arregla el cabello para clamarse y vuelve a mirarme más tranquilo.

—Como veo que no te queda claro, déjame que yo te lo aclare. Tienes dos opciones aquí. Una de ella es masturbarte hasta que estés satisfecho.

Tan directo como siempre, pero no está diciendo más nada, aunque creo que puedo imaginar lo que sigue.

—¿Y la segunda?

Wolfram enarca una de sus cejas perfectas, suspira y entra en modo engreído.

—Escucha, puedes pedirme que te satisfaga, incluso puedes tocarme cuanto quieras o explorar lo que sea que tengas que explorar todo lo que quieras, no hay ningún problema con eso. Pero te advierto una sola cosa, tengo límites.

—Eso… no tiene sentido, lo que acabas de decir, te estás contradiciendo, ¿a qué te refieres con límites?

—No me tientes hasta el punto en que no puedas hacerte cargo. Aunque puedo ser muy paciente, no soy el tipo de hombre que le guste verse frustrado.

Mejor dejamos esta conversación aquí por el momento.

* * *

Siempre que estoy solo me pongo a divagar sobre las cosas que han pasado últimamente. No tengo sueño así que estoy recostado en el sillón de la habitación haciendo nada. Lanzo la pelota de beisbol al aire y en ese momento entra alguien a la habitación. Me asomo a mirar por un borde, Wolfram tiene en la mano la edición especial de la última novela de Anissina, un tomo enorme forrado en tela verde "uniforme de Gwendal".

—¿Yuuri?

—Estoy aquí. —Levanto la mano para que me vea, el respaldo del sillón da a la puerta. Mientras giro la pelota en mis manos delineo las costuras con los dedos y escucho los ruidos de la persona que se mueve por la habitación.

—¿Que estás haciendo?

—Nada, solo no tengo sueño.

—¿Quieres leer Lady Veneno y el cáliz de Gwe Dal? Acabo de terminarlo.

—Debería, se publicó hace bastante y aun no lo he ni mirado, ya estoy al día con el resto de la saga. Pero no tengo ganas de leer.

—Nunca tienes ganas de otra cosa que no sea jugar beisbol.

—Cada día suenas más y más como mi hermano…

Apoyo la mejilla contra el terciopelo del respaldo y espió por encima del borde, Wolfram se está cambiando y cuando se saca la camisa veo su espalda desnuda, su cabello dorado llega justo a tapar hasta el borde de su cuello, se ve bien. Una vez que se pone otra ropa va hacia un mueble de madera oscura y brillante donde están todas sus bebidas. Si esta fuera solo mi habitación ese expositor no sería algo que encajara en ella. Me levanto y voy hacia donde está el enorme volumen de la novela apoyado sobre la mesa, acaricio la cubierta, las letras doradas de la tapa están hundidas. Me pongo a ojearlo sin intenciones de leer.

—¿Cuánto te ha durado este?

—Más o menos tres días. Pero no le he dedicado mucho tiempo, hace bastante que lo tengo. Oh, espera —Wolfram me quita el libro un momento y busca una página en particular—, mira esto.

Mientras leo un párrafo rápidamente el apunta con su dedo sobre los nombres de dos nuevos personajes que se está presentando. —¿Ofram y Uri? ¿Esos somos nosotros? ¿Qué ha estado escribiendo Anissina esta vez?

—No somos nosotros, son Ofram y Uri. —Wolfram se ríe, las versiones de las personas en los libros de Anissina suelen alejarse bastante de la realidad, pero es inevitable darse cuenta de en quienes están basados.

—¡Ahora realmente quiero leerlo! Aunque luego de Münter y Cascos me parecía evidente que el repertorio de personajes se estaba agrandando.

—Anissina pasa mucho tiempo en este castillo desde que mi hermano se ha mudado y solo viaja periódicamente a Voltaire. Así que está tomando inspiración de donde puede.

—Cheri va a estar triste, ¿no quería ella su propia novela?

La cara del tercer hijo refleja muchos sentimientos encontrados acerca de eso, el primer vaso desaparece. Wolfram me devuelve el libro y apoya su hombro contra el mío mientras nos reclinamos contra la librería detrás de nosotros. El sentimiento de intimidad es fuerte.

—No ha insistido mucho con eso últimamente, hace bastante que no pasa demasiado tiempo en Shin Makoku y Anissina ya ha comenzado con el siguiente volumen a este, así que no tiene tiempo para pensar en otras historias aledañas.

—Cierto, ¿no tiene Greta un capitulo completo para ella sola en él?

—No sé de qué trata exactamente, pero el título es: ¡Oh! Aquí está de nuevo la chica trampa. Su personaje es muy popular entre los niños según lo que dice Conrart, estaban esperando otro capítulo y parece que quedara como una compañera fija de Lady Veneno.

—Oh bueno, ella estará feliz con eso, aunque aún no sé qué ciento respecto a la admiración que siente por Anissina.

—La verdad yo tampoco.

Wolfram y yo intercambiamos una mirada de preocupación y desentendimiento. Como dos padres primerizos es complicado negarle a nuestra hija una figura femenina, siendo dos hombres hacemos lo mejor que podemos, pero sabemos que la necesita. El problema es que la única mujer que está aquí todo el tiempo es Lady von Kabernikoff… y ella, es un tanto especial, así que nos preocupa su influencia.

Como no tengo nada que hacer y la conversación ha cesado, juego con un pliegue del borde del libro mientras Wolfram decide que a su bebida le falta otro cubo de hielo. Tenemos una especie de refrigerador a base de maryoku aquí al lado. Es un cubo de madera pequeño que parece una cajonera, pero está lleno de hielo, yo he guardado ahí una coca cola que traje de la Tierra encajada entre los cubitos.

—¿Quieres tu bebida?

—Ok.

La he estado guardando, no para una ocasión especial, pero quería esperar a que pasara bastante tiempo en Shin Makoku así luego no la de desearía y tuviera que esperar mucho hasta volver a la Tierra. La próxima vez traeré un pack completo.

Me doy vuelta y acomodo los libros de la biblioteca que están junto a la cadera de Wolfram para meter el nuevo volumen en el orden correcto. Él me pasa la lata fría sosteniéndola con la punta de los dedos, el metal quema y la superficie se ha puesto de color blanco, la abro con un chasquido. Mientras tomo el primer sorbo que baja congelado por mi garganta vuelvo a pegar el lado de mi cuerpo contra el de Wolfram. Estoy mirando un punto fijo en algún lugar lejano del piso de madera de la habitación.

Me siento algo nervioso, pero el ambiente parece adecuado.

—Wolf.

—¿Mm?

No tengo nada para decir.

Él luce igual de esplendido que siempre, luego de mirar un momento sus ojos verdes vuelvo la vista al piso y tomo un poco más de mi bebida. La presión contra mi brazo se incrementa un poco, ladeo la cabeza para verlo de nuevo y él nota mis dudas. No tengo que pensar más y solo animarme a hacerlo.

Wolfram está tan cerca que la distancia de nuestros rostros es corta, me estiro apenas un poco y lo beso. No está sorprendido, ya lo estaba esperando. Puedo recordar cómo se sentían sus labios desde la última vez, pero es un poco diferente. Me sostengo a la lata aunque el frio me duerme los dedos, supongo que él aun sostiene su vaso porque no ha cambiado de posición para nada. Ladeo el rostro y también mi cuerpo para estar más cómodo.

Toda la situación me parece sumamente extraña. Wolfram se aleja mientras se ríe y me quita la lata de las manos.

—Asumo que elegiste la opción dos.

Me avergüenzo de solo pensar sobre lo que está hablando. Deja mí bebida junto a su vaso en la mesa y se coloca directo frente a mí con sus manos sobre mis hombros, esta actitud íntima es demasiado nueva para alguien que conozco tan bien.

—Me siento afortunado.

Su mirada y su forma de actuar me desconciertan, mi corazón se siente como un caballo a pleno galope dentro de mi pecho. Él me abraza por el cuello y me besa, esto me recuerda mucho más a esa primera vez. Mis manos quedaron inmóviles entre mi cuerpo y el suyo, hasta aquí llego mi demostración de confianza de antes. De nuevo me encuentro intentando saber qué es lo que estoy haciendo, él mueve sus labios lentamente y me espera, acaricia mis manos y las lleva a la parte trasera de su cintura.

Recuerdo su advertencia y no quiero tocar mucho, así que las dejo donde él me ha indicado. Vuelve a abrazarme por el cuello y la contención de sus brazos me calma. Me concentro en su boca, todo lo que él hace lo hace con suma confianza, estoy nervioso pero se siente bien. Sus manos me acarician y me atrevo a apretar un poco más las mías sobre su cuerpo.

¿Cómo puedo gustarle a una persona como esta? El príncipe caprichoso que no me ve como un juguete, sino como un chico sumamente apuesto. Aun no lo comprendo, aunque mis ojos y mi cabello sean un símbolo de belleza en este mundo sigo siendo flacucho, sin demasiada confianza ni carisma. Él parece sinceramente contento de que lo he aceptado, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que podría tener a cualquier persona que quisiera, ¿por qué molestarse conmigo? Me siento halagado, de verdad, pero también resulta un tanto incómodo. Esto solo saca a flote todas mis inseguridades. Sinceramente, Wolf, creo que tienes unos gustos de mierda.

Apoyo mi barbilla en su hombro durante un rato.

—¿Qué piensas?

Muchas cosas, pero nada que pueda decirte.

—Nada. Tengo sueño.

Cierro los ojos. Sus manos se mueven con suavidad recorriendo mi espalda, es una sensación muy placentera, realmente me gusta que sea tan cariñoso. Para alguien que las únicas caricias de este tipo que ha recibido son las de su madre, ser mimado de esta manera es muy relajante. Wolfram tiene un olor particular que me gusta mucho, así que me aferro a él con más firmeza y lo mantengo cerca. Soy una persona de naturaleza posesiva y he decidido que no voy a soltarlo, y eso tiene un significado más profundo que simplemente tenerlo apretado de este modo.

A pesar de que voy a satisfacer egoístamente mi capricho, sé que tengo que ser cuidadoso con sus sentimientos. Todo es parte de la decisión que he tomado. He sido yo el que ha comenzado, no puedo dejarlo en cualquier momento. En este momento la cortina musical es  _What is love? Baby, don't hurt me. Don't hurt me, no more._

Wolfram deja escapar una pequeña risa, se aleja y me pregunta: —¿Qué estas cantando?

—Oh… lo he hecho en voz alta. Es solo una canción vieja y popular en la Tierra.

Creo que incluso he movido un poco la cabeza como Jim Carrey y todo.

—¿Y qué es lo que dice?

—Mmm. —Estoy algo tímido y soñoliento en este momento, pero igualmente pienso una traducción aproximada, Wolfram se ve tan natural que me contagia—. ¿Qué es el amor? Cariño, no me lastimes. No me lastimes, no más…

Él aun sonríe y me abraza apoyando su barbilla en el extremo de mi hombro y me mira.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Wolfram claramente se refiere a que él no va a lastimarme, y así lo creo, pero mis dudas recaen en mí mismo. No me molesto en aclararlo y solo devuelvo el abrazo, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y descanso. He estado pensando demasiado las última semana así que ahora voy a dedicarme a vivir el momento.

—¿Vamos a la cama? —me pregunta sin un dejo de sueño, se me sube el calor a las mejillas pero no creo que hoy pase nada pervertido entre nosotros.

—Bueno.

Luego de cambiarnos nos metemos a la cama y me recuesto boca abajo. Wolf se apoya en su codo sobre la almohada y me tapa hasta los hombros mientras me observa. Su mano vuelve a acariciarme la espalda y me rasca suavemente, esto vuelve a enviarme a medio camino del mundo de los sueños. Aún estoy pensando cómo es que él puede quererme.

—¿Te gusto porque tengo ojos y cabello negro? —pregunto estúpidamente mientras me duermo.

Wolfram apoya la cabeza en la almohada y toma la mano que tengo a la altura de mi rostro entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. No estoy viéndolo, pero sé que está sonriendo.

—No —su voz es suave y siento uno de sus dedos recorrer con delicadeza desde mi entrecejo hasta la punta de mi nariz—. Me gustas porque eres tú.

Era lo que estaba deseando escuchar.

* * *

Hoy mi instructor de entrenamientos no es Wolfram. Mi padrino tiene su espada de entrenamiento colgada de la cintura y sostiene la mía en su mano.

—Hey.

—Buenas tardes, ¿ha estado ocupado hoy? No lo he visto en todo el día.

—He estado ayudando a Günter con algunas de sus cosas.

—Ya veo, debe de estar contento de haberlo monopolizado.

—No fue tan así como piensas por suerte, no entró en modo GünGün.

Su risa es clara y masculina. Este hombre no es tan perfecto como el resto de la gente de aquí, pero tiene esa buena apariencia y personalidad perfecta que me hacen ver obligado a admirarlo. Me entrega mi espada y desenfunda la suya.

—¿Dónde está Wolf?

—Wolfram está ayudando a Greta con algunas tareas relacionadas a la cultura mazoku. El día de hoy tendrá que conformarse conmigo.

—No lo digas como si fuera algo malo, sabes que no quise decir eso. Si hay alguien que me molesta un poco en este momento, ese sería Wolfram.

—¿Por qué seria eso?

—¡Porque…! —Mis emociones me superan en este momento, no puedo evitar demostrar lo celoso que estoy por esto—. Porque Greta estará en modo "Papa Wolf es tan confiable~~", mientras que su otro papá queda como un bueno para nada. Estoy perdiendo puntos de papá.

—Bueno, ¿entonces que tal ganar algunos puntos de EXP a cambio?

Sigue siendo raro hablar con este hombre sobre cosas de la Tierra, incluso sabe cómo se le llama la experiencia en los video juegos. Conrad se pone en posición y descargo mis energías en un ataque sorpresa, que no es tan sorpresa para el apodado León de Ruttenberg, y empezamos nuestro entrenamiento.

* * *

Últimamente Wolf ha estado ocupado, así que suelo esperarlo por la noche sin irme a dormir temprano como normalmente hago. Mi lema es acotarme temprano para levantarme temprano, pero mis horarios simplemente han cambiado.

Tengo el enorme volumen de Lady Veneno sobre mi estómago. El pequeño sillón de una persona está forrado en terciopelo rojo y parece un mini trono, estoy cómodo con las piernas colgando sobre un posa brazos y mi espalda contra el otro. No debería recostarme en él de esta manera, pero no me importa. Este libro se me hace infinito, espero que Wolfram llegue pronto.

No es que sea pervertido y lo esté esperando para eso. O bueno, puede que si sea algo pervertido y lo esté esperando para eso, pero realmente estoy aburrido. Además, no tengo porque negar que me gusta la nueva forma en que pasamos tiempo juntos, pero intento pensar poco en eso durante el día o tendré problemas para controlarme.

Solo nos hemos besado hasta ahora, aunque a veces las cosas se han puesto un poco calientes no me he atrevido a hacer nada osado y él no parece querer apurarse. Supongo que me está esperando porque considera que no debería presionar, y es una actitud algo linda, pero me siento como la chica en esta la relación, o que él sigue considerándome demasiado inmaduro. No hay nada que hacerle, soy cobarde como para lanzarme a anotar una carrera completa, así que supongo que tiene razón al tratarme de ese modo.

Este libro realmente es jodidamente largo. Aunque no es que pase de cuatro o cinco palabras antes de repetir la línea sin entender. Mis pensamientos divagan demasiado.

Se abre la puerta y antes de que pueda atraparlo en el aire algo aterriza en mi estómago, es una bolsa de papel y está manchada con aceite. Wolfram se apresura a quitarse la bufanda, tiene la nariz y las orejas rojas del frio y el cabello húmedo.

—Hace demasiado calor aquí. ¿Son esos los panecillos que te gustan? No estaba seguro porque jamás me he fijado en algo como eso.

Abro la bolsa y son exactamente los que siempre compro, aunque no todos de mi sabor favorito.

—¿Fuiste al pueblo?

—Sí, fue una salida rápida así que no podía avisarte. Está nevando.

—¡Esta nevando! —Me levanto y corro a la ventana, el vidrio está empañado y al pasar mi mano mis dedos reaccionan al frio—. Ah, ¡es verdad! Aww, estuve todo el día en el castillo y me lo perdí.

—Es demasiado tarde para salir ahora. La nieve empezó hace poco, pero es constante, creo mañana estará todo cubierto.

—¿En serio, cuánto?

—A veces logra llegar al metro, depende del invierno. Hace tres años no bastaba con palearlo cada hora y se trababan las puertas.

Mientras hablamos un par de sirvientes entran a la habitación empujando un carrito con una bebida caliente para Wolfram que acaba de llegar y para mi también, es oscura y la sirven en unas tazas grandes desde una cafetera alta de metal que humea furiosamente. Una de las chicas le ayuda a sacarse la pesada chaqueta y también se lleva el resto de su ropa mojada. Wolfram se sienta en el sillón grande junto a la chimenea y le arriman una de las tazas mientras otra persona le deja las pantuflas.

El paisaje es demasiado oscuro para ver a lo lejos, pero ya casi no puedo ver las líneas de las divisiones entre las baldosas del piso del balcón y la nieve se acumula en cada sección del marco y contra la parte baja de la ventana. Los copos que caen son pequeños y constantes.

—Majestad, ¿está por salir?

Me atrapan justo cuando había girado el pestillo, Conrad está en la puerta y Greta viene corriendo hacia mí.

—Yuuri, ¡está nevando!

Mientras Greta y yo miramos por la ventana una de las chicas trae más tazas a la habitación. La mesilla baja cerca del fuego se llena con un servicio completo.

—¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve mañana? ¿O una guerra de bolas de nieve? Supongo que eso está bien también para las niñas.

—Puedo hacer cualquier cosa si es con papá.

Soy tan feliz que podría morir, ¡¿por qué es tan linda?! Greta toma mi mano y se sienta a mi lado pasando por encima de mis piernas para llegar a Wolfram que le da una taza.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto al tomar la que me ofrece Conrad.

—Es una bebida de invierno típica de aquí.

—Es espesa, parece chocolate, pero aquí no tienen cacao.

—Es algo similar, pero creo que se parece más a lo que llaman ponche en la Tierra. Lleva leche, huevo, té negro, y por el olor asumo que le han puesto manzana y canela.

—Iugh, ¿canela? —Greta le devuelve la taza a Wolfram arrugando la nariz. El rechazo lo deja desconcertado.

—¿No te gusta la canela?

—A mí tampoco me gustaba cuando era chico.

—Si hubiera sabido no hubiera pedido que quitaran el ron.

—Entonces su majestad no lo hubiera tomado.

—Hmp. Iré a pedir que calienten leche sola con azúcar para Greta.

Conrad observa la bolsa que aun sostengo en la mano para no manchar la ropa, la parte de abajo está cada vez más mojada porque el contenido caliente ha hecho humedad.

—¿Quiere mandarlos a calentar también?

—¿Estos? No, está bien. Me gustan recién horneados pero fríos también están bien. ¿Te gustan las frutas abrillantadas? Ese no es de mis favoritos.

Extiendo un bollo a mi padrino y Greta lo mira disconforme. Parece que tampoco le gustan las frutas secas. Creo que a mi hija no le gusta nada deshidratado.

—Oh, lo siento. No pude recordar cuales eran sus favoritos y Wolfram no tenía idea.

—¡¿Tú también fuiste al pueblo?! ¿Fueron todos y no me llevaron? Incluso Greta…

—Lo siento también por eso.

—A mí no me llevaron —niega ella.

—Te dije que no hubo tiempo, no fuimos a pasear sino a resolver unos asuntos. Solo compramos eso al paso cuando volvíamos.

Greta se baja del sillón y se sienta sobre la alfombra a la altura de la mesa para comer algunas galletas y dejarle el lugar a Wolfram. Él luce cansado y sus largas pestañas ensombrecen sus ojos al entrecerrar los parpados.

—Cambiando de tema —dice Conrad—, me había olvidado lo que realmente venía a decirle. Como hemos tenido que salir y ha estado ocupado no nos hemos visto antes y pensé que estaría bien avisarle antes de dormir. A partir de mañana tendremos que dejar nuestras prácticas de esgrima por un tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te vas a algún lado?

—No, de hecho, no tendrá prácticas de esgrima con nadie durante un tiempo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal?

—Estás bien para lo que sabes, pero necesitas aprender otras cosas —murmura Wolfram y se queda dormido sentado.

—¿Voy a aprender otra cosa? ¿Qué cosa?

—Magia. Gwendal está conforme con sus avances, peor nos han regañado a todos porque hasta el momento jamás ha tenido una sola clase sobre cómo usar su maryoku correctamente.

—Eso suena bastante interesante, pero tú no tienes magia.

—No, yo no tengo ni un ápice de magia. —Conrad sonríe pero parece que le gustaría saber que se siente tenerlo. Él siempre se ha visto atraigo por esas cosas, incluso por los trucos e ilusiones tipo Las Vegas. A veces me pregunto si su interés en realidad tiene que ver con algún pequeño viaje a ese lugar.

—¿Entonces ya no tendré clases contigo? Eso es un poco decepcionante… justo cuando estaba empezando a tomarle el ritmo.

—Tendrá clases con Wolfram y con Günter como siempre.

En el momento que él lo nombra, Wolfram se desliza y se apoya contra mi hombro, está respirando tranquilamente y los dedos de su mano lánguida sobre el terciopelo se mueven ligeramente. ¿Qué estás soñando, practicas con las espadas?

—¿No podemos tener igual las clases de esgrima nosotros?

—¿No sería demasiada carga para su día?

—Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no quiero perder el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

—Pensé que preferiría usar ese tiempo para jugar béisbol —me dice mientras se ríe y es obvio que solo estaba jugando conmigo. No es como si nunca lo viera además de las clases.

—Oh, bien, me tienes.

Greta es la segunda baja de la noche, se ha quedado dormida con la mejilla sobre la mesa al lado de su vaso de leche vacío. Estiro la mano y tomo un mechón ondulado de su cabello y lo acomodo.

—Creo que es hora de que la lleve a la cama, ya son pasadas las doce, ha sido mucho más de lo normal para ella.

—Yo lo haré —dice Conrad—, creo que ya tiene otra persona que necesita que la lleven a dormir esta noche.

Miró a mi compañero frito aquí al lado y creo que esta noche no hay otra opción que ir a dormir sin charlas y sin besos. Conrad levanta en alzas a Greta y ella se acomoda contra su pecho.

—Enviaré a alguien para que retire las cosas. Buenas noches.

Luego de que nos saludamos solo pasan unos minutos hasta que llega la servidumbre, lo único que no permito que se lleven son los dos panecillos que me quedan en la bolsa, no tengo tanta hambre pero prefiero guardarlos yo mismo.

El cabello de Wolfram tiene un tenue olor a lavanda y su piel ya está tibia por estar junto al fuego. Aprovecho que está tranquilo para observarle de cerca, los mechones dorados y miel son más oscuros cerca de su nuca, pero en esa zona todo es más suave y sedoso al tacto. Es la única persona rubia natural que he visto de cerca en mi vida, lo cual me hace preguntarme si él se siente igual de curioso por mi cabello, ya que aquí no soy normal como él no lo seria en Japón.

Realmente quiero besarlo, y no voy a irme a dormir solo pensando en eso. Pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello aprovecho la soledad de la habitación para sostenerlo cerca y apoyar mis labios contra los suyos. Mis movimientos lo despiertan, me abraza y su boca busca la mía de forma suave y casi soñolienta.

Debo de haber estado equivocado y no está tan dormido como pensaba porque tras un momento me empuja para que caiga recostado sobre el sillón. Sus ojos son predatorios y su sonrisa torcida tan típica tiene connotaciones muy distintas en este momento, me sorprende bastante que se muestre tan osado de repente. ¿Qué es eso de andar cambiando de actitud tan de repente? ¡Tú estabas dormido!

Estoy un poquito nervioso. Sus dedos me acarician la mandíbula, y con su pulgar la comisura de mis labios.

—¿No tienes sueño verdad? —me pregunta muy cerca.

No me intimida su forma de invadir mi espacio personal tan descaradamente, es algo a lo que me he acostumbrado, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que podría pasar entre nosotros. Mi imaginación no ayuda a calmar mis latidos acelerados.

—No.

Lo beso para no tener que mirarlo más, la única razón por la que no se me incendian los pantalones gracias a las cosas que he estado fantaseando es porque estoy demasiado nervioso. Hasta ahora he podido controlar mi naturaleza vergonzosa bastante bien, pero sé que él sabe cómo me siento, es por eso que estoy seguro que no se ha comportado más audaz antes. Hoy no parece estar conteniéndose tanto, sus labios presionan con fuerza, muerden y humedecen los míos con pasión mientras se me revuelve el estómago. Estoy rogando que toque mi cuerpo porque me siento extraño y me hace falta la sensación conocida de sus manos, pero Wolf está demasiado concentrado en lo que hace con su lengua dentro de mi boca.

Me toma de la cintura y siento alivio, el contacto me hace bajar a tierra y olvidarme un poco del nerviosismo que bailaba en la boca de mi estómago. Acaricio su espalda por encima de los hombros y lo atraigo con más fuerza, la forma algo violenta y sensual de besarme está haciendo que mi temperatura aumente sin parar. Me provoca solo dando toques suaves sobre la piel de mi estómago por debajo dela ropa, no es la primera vez que siento sus manos en mi cuerpo, pero nunca lo ha hecho de manera tan personal. Hasta ahora solo he estado acostumbrado a sentir las manos de un amigo, no de un amante.

Tenía mis dudas sobre si tenía experiencia o no en esto, pero estoy casi seguro de que no soy la única persona con quien ha estado. Wolfram se comporta calmado y seguro de sí mismo, sus manos me acarician despacio el estómago mientras me tienta con pequeños besos y mordidas y sonríe al no dejarme ser quien controla la situación. Realmente me pregunto qué clase de vida sexual adulta ha tenido. Las cosas se han puesto lo suficientemente calientes para mí y quiero uno de esos besos profundos que me ha dado antes, pero se está haciendo el difícil.

Este sillón no es tan grande como parece, apenas entramos los dos recostados y Wolfram no tiene lugar libre para poyarse. Abro un poco más las piernas apoyando mi muslo contra el respaldo y me avergüenzo cuando el aprovecha para reclinarse más encima mío. Sé que estoy bastante despierto ahí abajo y hasta ahora creo que nunca ha sido tan evidente por más que hemos tenido momentos algo acalorados donde estábamos muy juntos mientras nos besábamos. Ladeo la cabeza para dejar que me bese el cuello mientras me desabrocha los botones de la chaqueta, tengo la camisa blanca debajo, solo desabrocha los dos últimos botones y sus dedos recorren la cinturilla de mi pantalón.

Me siento algo mal porque él no está recibiendo casi nada de mi parte. Estoy esperando a ver qué es lo que va a hacer para poder pensar en que hacer yo luego, ese es el método que he estado usando todo el tiempo hasta ahora. Sus manos no están bajando y estoy perdiendo un poco la paciencia, quiero que me toque, por más que me muera de vergüenza, quero que me toque.

Sus manos pasan a mi rostro y me besa en la boca de nuevo. ¡No! ¿Por qué te vas? Al menos por encima de la ropa, solo un poquito.

—Creo que es hora de ir a la cama.

Creo que escuchar eso me ha bajado las ganas del miedo. ¡Soy un cobarde!

—Bueno.

Soy un cobarde, ¡y un pervertido!

Hizo bien en dejarme acostumbrarme a esto de estar juntos durante un tiempo, los besos y algunas caricias, porque si no estuviera acostumbrado a estar con él de este modo vomitaría de los nervios aquí mismo, y eso estaría lejos de ser romántico. No importa cuanta paciencia tenga, o cuanto diga que le gusto, nadie perdonaría un acto tan repulsivo como ese.

Si hubiera estado solo, la hora feliz habría terminado hace unos minutos, pero ahora no sé cómo es que voy a ponerme alegre de nuevo. No necesito esforzarme mucho para no pensar en nada mientras vamos a la cama, estoy completamente en blanco.

¡Es Wolfram por todos los cielos! Como si no lo hubiera visto en el baño tantas veces. ¿Por qué se siente como si no lo conociera? Bueno no es exactamente como si no lo conociera, pero todo es demasiado nuevo.

La única pregunta que da vueltas sola y abandonada en mi mente es: ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

.

.

.

Continurá…

 


	3. Tocando de oído

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Aclaraciones:**
> 
> **Primera base:** Besos.  
>  **Segunda Base:** Manoseos por debajo de la ropa, normalmente entre los hombros y la cintura.  
>  **Tercera Base:** Sexo oral.  
>  **Cuarta Base | Home run | Carrera completa:** Sexo.

**Juegos de espadas – Capítulo 3**

**Tocando de oído**

.

.

.

.

.

Nervios, nervios, nervios, nervios, ¡mierda! Tragar saliva se siente como intentar tragarme mi guante de beisbol, completamente imposible. Tieso como una tabla logro llegar hasta la cama. Nos sentamos en el borde y no sé qué hacer, estoy transpirando y no es por la hoguera encendida.

Veo por el rabillo del ojo que Wolfram se pasa la mano por la nuca y peina su cabello con los dedos, conozco ese gesto, es lo que hace cuando está nervioso. Él suele contagiarse de mis emociones erráticas fácilmente, ¡lamento no poder estar más tranquilo que esto!

Se inclina hacia mí y apoya su mano sobre la mía. —No voy a hacer nada que no quieras.

See, bueno, hace cinco minutos quería que metieras tus manos en mis pantalones, ¿sabes? Oh, no, no debo pensar como si hablara en voz alta porque a veces se me sale y una vez dicho no puedo retirarlo.

Decido que lo mejor es retomar desde primera base, como principiante es donde más cómodo me siento, ya tendré tiempo de avanzar en el partid, todo estará bien a menos que Wolfram quiera anotar un home run hoy mismo. Ese miedo se incrementa cuando lo tengo encima, estar en la cama es más sugestivo que estar en el sillón en esta posición, pero me relajo al ver que se lo toma con calma. Puedo sentir parte de su cuerpo aplastándome, pero sus caricias son suaves y su forma de besar cariñosa. Si así es como piensa engañarme para anotar la carrera, pues parece ser una buena táctica.

Su camisa es de mangas amplias así que puedo tocar sus antebrazos por debajo de la ropa, su piel es suave, recuerdo las veces que lo he visto sin nada arriba y me gustaría tocar su espalda. Pero no me atrevo a hacer que se quite la ropa, así que solo deslizo despacio la tela fuera de los pantalones hasta que mis dedos logran meterse un poco por debajo. Es Wolfram quien tironea para soltar su ropa del todo, es una silenciosa invitación a que haga más pero temo las consecuencias de provocarlo demasiado.

Los botones se deshacen rápido y soy yo el que queda con el pecho expuesto, cuando acaricia mis tetillas me echo hacia atrás contra las sabanas y me da un pequeño escalofrió que le saca una sonrisa. Claro, como estas jodidamente tranquilo por tener experiencia piensas: "hey, vamos a aprovecharnos del chico virgen, ¡tiene vergüenza y es divertido!". Tsk.

¿Será posible para alguien como yo hacer que algún día sea Wolfram quien tiemble de vergüenza? En este momento lo dudo.

A su merced, dejo que me bese el cuello mientras se aprieta más contra mi cuerpo, puedo sentir su entrepierna contra la mía y no me queda opción que aflojar las piernas para que se acomode.

Aquí estamos, la segunda base, ya he estado aquí antes.

La mano que baja hasta el pliegue de mi pierna es una sensación nueva, ¡está muy cerca de todo! Me acaricia con firmeza hasta el hueso de la cadera por encima de los pantalones y va directo al botón que se abre fácilmente con un  _¡pop!_ apagado. Es tarde para preocuparme por cuestiones de tamaño, pero no estoy tan duro y me pregunto si eso será algo decepcionante. No es como si Wolfram no me pone, lo hace y bastante, pero la excitación del momento se me ha pasado y ahora las cosas están escalando muy rápido desde cero.

Lo beso para distraerme mientras toca sobre la ropa. El momento de exploración dura poco y me levanto para que me baje un poco los pantalones antes de sacarlo fuera, lo cual me hace sentir más desnudo que todas las veces que he estado desnudo en mi vida, incluso teniendo aun la mayor parte de mi ropa puesta. Sus dedos me acarician de forma suave, se siente bien. Beso su cuello imitando como lo ha hecho antes para no tener que verlo directo al rostro, igualmente de alguna manera se las arregla para mirar hacia abajo. Sé que tiene curiosidad y como lo entiendo lo dejo, está bien que mire lo que quiera mientras no sea la cara de idiota que seguro estoy poniendo.

—¿Así está bien? —me pregunta y hunde su rostro en mi cuello al abrazarme y acomodarse. Respondo que si mientras empujo su cabeza y expongo más mi cuello, es uno de mis puntos débiles, me gusta que use su lengua y muerda suavemente sobre mis tendones.

Me siento extraño en sus manos, pero esta combinación me hace sentir escalofríos y ese placentero cosquilleo en la parte baja del estómago. Aun me cuesta dejarme llevar y sigo algo nervioso, pero gracias a eso puedo disfrutarlo más tiempo, Wolf lo hace lento así que puedo aguantar. Me rosa apenas con los labios la clavícula y lame la base de mi cuello, los besos bajan y es la primera vez que siento el estímulo de una boca sobre una de mis tetillas. Resulta que soy bastante sensible ahí también, nunca pensé que tanto.

—¿Puedo seguir? —me pregunta luego de un rato de torturarme al descubrir cuanto me hace retorcer con eso.

—Todavía me falta. —A menos que me toque más rápido y continúe haciendo eso con los dientes sobre mi pecho. Medio que quiero decirle, y medio que quiero que dure más.

Wolfram me mira, por primera vez vuelvo a ver directo a esos conocidos ojos verdes cristalinos como el agua de un lago, y me sonríe mostrando los dientes, se me suben los colores a las mejillas solo con eso. Me besa una vez sobre el pectoral con el que se ha encariñado y se desliza más abajo en la cama hasta llegar a mi ombligo, me besa mordiendo con los labios un poco más abajo y luego sobre el hueso de la cadera.

—¿Puedo seguir? —vuelve a preguntar sin mirarme y continua con lo que está haciendo.

Ni de casualidad pensé que se refería a  _eso,_ pero no hay duda de a donde lleva ese camino. Tomo un respiro profundo y silencioso. Si quiero, realmente quiero, pero no sé si quiero, pero definitivamente se va a sentir bien.

—O-ok…

Si tenía algún problema con que me viera, bueno, me está viendo bien de cerca, así que trauma superado. Me llevo el antebrazo a los ojos y mi cuerpo tiembla internamente de vergüenza, ansiedad y anticipación.

¡Tercera base!

Oh, santo dios, es como tocarse con jabón en el baño, pero mejor. La forma en que usa su boca se siente como una caricia suave que me genera un cosquilleo relajante, puedo sentir la rugosidad de su lengua entre en calor y la humedad. Estoy realmente agradecido que sepa exactamente que está haciendo ahí abajo, y lo estaré mas si es que quiere volver a repetir esto en otro momento. Abro las piernas mientras me acaricia con su mano libre, mis pantalones han terminado a la altura de mis rodillas, debería habérmelos sacado cuando podía. Cuando los dedos sobre la base de mi pene se mueven al ritmo de su boca y me acaricia los testículos la combinación es mortal.

—¿Sigo…? ¡Oh!

¡Nooo! ¡¿por qué tenías que parar justo ahora?! Llevo una mano rápido hacia abajo y me acaricio un par de veces con fuerza, no necesito más que eso estando a punto y le ofrezco asientos de primera fila a mi lado más vergonzoso. No puedo pensar mientras me vengo, pero estoy seguro de que ha visto todo, me he tapado la cara por reflejo y no sé cómo es que voy a verlo ahora a los ojos. Supongo que es una especie de castigo porque mi lado pervertido quería otro desenlace. El que avisa no traiciona, y yo no había avisado que estaba cerca, así que supongo que era inevitable que pasara algo como esto.

Recibo un beso bajo la mandíbula cuando Wolf vuelve a colocarse a gatas sobre mí y busco su boca aun con el dorso de mi mano sobre los ojos. Necesito calmar mi respiración agitada pero quiero que sepa que no me molesta besarlo luego de que haya hecho eso. Ahora que puedo volver a pensar un poco me doy cuenta que hice ruidos raros y mi desempeño ha sido fatal, aunque fuera con la boca no he aguantado ni cinco minutos.

Es mejor ahora que nunca, me destapo la cara y le enfrento. Listo, ya está, una cosa menos de la que preocuparme, sino no lo hubiera querido volver a ver en mi vida. Voy a aprovechar que las sustancias placenteras aún están nublando mi cerebro para hacer algo osado.

Meto las manos por debajo de su camisa y acaricio su estómago con las dos palmas abiertas, la piel está caliente y la tenue línea de vellos que bajan por su ombligo está levemente húmeda de transpiración. El camino me guía hasta el bulto en sus pantalones, me congelo un segundo, me tiemblan las manos.

—No necesitas forzarte.

He estado mirando hacia abajo todo el tiempo, pero al levantar la visa la expresión de Wolf me convence de que es lo que quiero.

—No puedo dejarte así, no es justo…

—No se trata de que es justo y que no —me dice mientras se apoya sobre un codo con su rostro cerca del mío y acomoda una de sus piernas entre las mías—, se trata de lo que te sientas cómodo. No quiero que me toques si te estas forzando, así ninguno de los dos va a disfrutarlo.

Estoy terriblemente nervioso, pero nadie me está forzando a nada. Logro pasar un poco de saliva y me relamo los labios antes de hablar. Mi mano aun está en el mismo lugar.

—E-estoy nervioso, pero me da algo de curiosidad… ¿Puedo tocarte?

Wolfram se pasa la mano por el cabello y se arrodilla frente a mí con una mano sobre el botón de sus pantalones.

—Si es así, no necesitas pedir permiso, puedes tocar lo que quieras.

Me rasco la mejilla sonrojado y observo como se saca los pantalones, la erección es evidente solo en ropa interior, no necesito más que un vistazo para ver lo mal que esta eso. Y aun así y todo el pretendía aguantar si yo no estaba dispuesto a esto, supongo que de hombre a hombre ese gesto me toca, es algo bastante tierno de su parte. Con toda la decisión que puedo acumular lo destapo y me lo quedo mirando. Ok, es un pene, sí, pero no es para nada como el mío, en todos los aspectos. No sé qué esperaba, pero es complicado decir lo que pienso al respecto, supongo que nuestra apariencia tenía que ser el día y la noche hasta con eso. El color, la forma, el vello, como se curva hacia un lado diferente que el mío, es todo bastante raro. Estoy intentando de encontrar información de referencia e mi mente sin caso, todas mis fantasías incluían un par de tetas y nada de penes allí abajo, así que no estoy preparado para esto.

—No tienes porque mostrarte tan sorprendido de verlo…

Las orejas de Wolfram están ruborizadas, ¡pero igual! Está bien que es un tanto más grande y todo, ¡¿pero que es esa falsa modestia?!

—Sé que ver el de otro hombre por primera vez es… bueno, raro.

Oh, ¿a eso se refería? Bueno si, es exactamente eso, raro. Me siento un poco más relajado ahora que conversamos.

—No tienes nada sobre lo que sentir complejos porque te ves bien hasta ahí abajo.

Mi sinceridad lo abruma, pero es la pura verdad. Creo que incluso estoy algo celoso de su hermosura, digámosle, masculina.

—No sé de qué me sorprendo, debería haber esperado que cuando soltaras la lengua serias coqueto hasta en la cama.

Eso me hace ruborizar de nuevo. —Ok, bueno, me lo merezco. Pero no estaba tratando de cautivarte con palabras bonitas como siempre dices.

Wolfram se inclina más cerca y me besa abrazándome con una mano por el cuello. —Me gusta justo como eres, así de genuino. Y me alegro que ya no estés nervioso porque así puedo disfrutarlo mejor.

Aun no sé cómo estoy sobreviviendo a esta conversación.

—Tengo vergüenza… y estoy nervioso —logro decir con palabras suaves, mis sentimientos me atacan de nuevo y no creo poder seguir conversando, así que mejor doy el paso para terminar el asunto. Esta situación con Wolfram es tan surreal que la estoy pasando como adentro de un sueño. En la ecuación e mi mente cama+desnudo+Wolfram no tiene sentido, mis cables están cruzados y hacen cortocircuito.

No estoy realmente seguro de como tocarle, así que lo primero que hago es un pequeño viaje de exploración por su estómago y sus caderas, su cuerpo está bastante cerca así que me envuelve su calor y eso me calma un poco. Llevo mis manos hacia su espalda baja y luego a su trasero, tengo que admitir que ya desde hace un tiempo que he querido tocarlo de este modo pero no me había atrevido, Wolfram me ha recordado muchas veces que esto no le molesta, supongo incluso que le gusta mucho que sea algo toquetón, pero también me ha dejado bien claro que no tenía que pasarme de la raya si no podía continuar, por eso hasta ahora estuve conteniendo mi curiosidad. Pero eso ya no importa, así que aprovecho para clavar los dedos en sus nalgas un poco.

Su pene desnudo presiona contra mi muslo también desnudo, me he dejado los pantalones bajos pero vuelto a subir los calzoncillos, me resultaba incomodo estar desnudo cuando no estoy excitado. Acaricio su cuerpo, a él le gusta y a mí me relaja, pero creo que ya es suficiente previa. Llevo mis manos hacia adelante y tomo todo de una vez, con mi palma su pene erecto y con los dedos los testículos, lo acaricio despacio y escucho un suspiro contra mi cuello, sé que le he estado haciendo desear bastante esto. Wolfram no vuelve a hacer ningún sonido más y apoya la barbilla contra mi hombro, de vez en cuando me besa pero la mayor parte del tiempo está quieto. Estoy arrepintiéndome un poco de haber hecho ruido antes cuando él es tan tranquilo.

Es muy extraño estar haciendo este movimiento de sube y baja de frente, toda mi vida he hecho lo mismo con mi propio cuerpo de la manera inversa. No sé qué hacer con mi otra mano así que decido usar las dos al mismo tiempo. Me siento como en clase de música cuando no podía leer la partitura y tocaba la flauta de oído, no tengo idea de que estoy inventando sobre la marcha. Wolfram apenas se acomoda un poco y acaricia una vez uno de mis brazos. ¿Te gusta? ¿No te gusta? Puedes sentirte en confianza, vamos, dímelo, ¡porque no tengo puñetera idea de que estoy haciendo! En este momento estaría bien que el que tiene experiencia en estas situaciones y se siente tranquilo como para hablar lo haga. Pero no lo hace, así que sigo acariciando suavemente y con movimientos constantes.

Decido besar un poco su cuello para no pensar tanto, necesito sacarme la sensación de que estoy fallando rotundamente y que no voy a lograr que él llegue a ningún lado. Ya le he tomado costumbre al movimiento, arriba y abajo, girando un poco la piel y tocando suavemente la punta.

—No tengo idea de que estás haciendo, pero realmente me gusta. —Wolf me habla por primera vez desde que empezamos, esta tan jodidamente tranquilo que me causa envidia. Incluso me mira directo a los expresión me da un poco más de confianza, realmente parece que lo está disfrutando. Ahh, ahora yo también quiero saber que se siente.

Su barbilla vuelve a poyarse contra mi cuello y me abraza por detrás de la cabeza, estoy realmente cómodo de este modo. Ahora que sé que voy por buen camino estoy feliz, me gusta que le guste. Muerdo su cuello mientras aplico más presión y fuerza con los dedos, sé que lo más sensible es el pene, pero las caricias en otros lugares también se sienten bien así que paso la palma de la mano por el interior de su muslo y la ingle, y acaricio sus testículos, están duros. Cuando comencé a tocarlo no estaba tan empalmado como lo sentí antes de desnudarse, pero ahora incluso aquí está más rígido, supongo que es un avance aunque no parece que este cerca. Wolfram se aleja de mí y mira para abajo de repente.

—¿Hay algo mal? —pregunto algo preocupado y suavizo el agarre de mis dedos.

—No, solo quería ver que es lo que estás haciendo. Ah, era eso. —Su curiosidad se desvanece y se tranquiliza como si hubiera descubierto que es algo de lo más normal. No sé qué es lo que esperaba. Se revuelve un poco sobre mí. —¿Podemos cambiar de posición?

—¿Estas incomodo?

Supongo que está cansado de estar arrodillado. Se recuesta a mi lado y pasa su brazo por debajo de mi cabeza de nuevo, estamos enfrentados por lo que es fácil tocarlo de la misma forma que antes aunque ya no sea tan cómoda la posición de mis brazos. Decido poner más énfasis, pero no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo puede aguantar ya que ha pasado un rato desde que empezamos. Nos besamos. Wolf es bastante más sensual cuando está caliente, sus besos son habilidosos y llenos de ansias de tener el control. Realmente me gusta como usa la lengua, no puedo evitar recordar como usó su boca antes en mis partes bajas y me entra un escalofrió, su forma de comportarse me está encendiendo. Meto más la lengua en su boca y presiono mis labios contra los suyos con fuerza, giró un poco mi cuerpo y presiono más con la pierna que tengo entre las suyas, ahora su pene llega a tocar la parte baja de mi estómago y lo uso a mi favor.

Wolfram no es de hacer ruidos pero si respirar agitadamente, su cuerpo se aprieta más contra el mío y devuelve mi beso de la misma forma apasionada. Esta cerca, y eso me hace sentir ansioso.

—Más rápido.

Me inclino un poco más sobre él, ahora si realmente está muy muy duro así que se clava un poco en mi estómago, la suave fricción de la punta contra mi piel ayuda a estimularlo. Está bien si se viene encima mío, es el tipo de fantasías que los hombres tenemos, así que voy a concedérsela como pago por lo de antes. Uso una sola mano porque mi otro brazo está atrapado contra la cama, se me tensan los músculos mientas lo hago rápido y Wolfram deja de besarme. Verlo venirse es una de las cosas más excitantes que nunca hubiera imaginado. ¿Él se sintió igual al verme? Estaba muy duro apenas terminé así que supongo que si fue lo mismo. Siento sus espasmos, sus ojos están cerrados y su mueca de placer es terriblemente sexy. Incluso ladea la cabeza con los labios entreabiertos como lo hago yo. El sonido que hace es grave y entrecortado, y dura poco pero me basta para quitarme la curiosidad de cómo suena su voz.

Wolf me besa cariñosamente y dejo de tocarlo con unas ultimas caricias suaves, mi mano debe estar manchada pero en realidad no lo siento, no puedo moverme mucho o terminaremos de enchastrar las sabanas del todo. Yo pude solucionar ese problema sacrificando mis calzoncillos al limpiarme los dedos dentro de ellos, pero no sé qué hacer con esto. Los hombres somos bastante pegajosos en este sentido, y aquí no existen los pañuelitos descartables como en casa.

Lo dejo descansar y como no puedo abrazarlo solo me mantengo lo más cerca que puedo. No creo que quiera besarme mientras se tranquiliza, pero quisiera darle cariño de alguna manera. Me siento más relajado y confiado ahora que yo también he visto su lado vergonzoso, estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Estaba nervioso porque es la primera vez que hacemos algo como esto, pero no me molestaría para nada repetirlo y creo que la próxima vez me sentiré más cómodo con todo lo que sucede. Aun es raro estar con él de este modo.

Wolfram es especial para mí, es una de las primeras personas que conocí al venir aquí y que aunque empezamos con el pie izquierdo se convirtió en un amigo importante. También está el tema de que a las dos horas de vernos las caras terminamos comprometidos, y él incluso lo anuncio públicamente luego de un tiempo aunque había sido el primero en poner el grito en el cielo porque no estaba de acuerdo. Si hubiéramos tenido una relación normal y acorde a las circunstancias, hace casi un año que deberíamos estar juntos, pero no es tan fácil como parece. Es mi culpa que eso no haya pasado, yo soy el que no quería dejar pasar las cosas a otro nivel. Aun me impresiona lo fácil que Wolfram aceptó toda la situación venida de la nada, y lo predispuesto que estaba a aceptarme a mí, al que odiaba con toda su alma desde el primer momento que le posó los ojos encima.

Puedo entender que uno cambia de parecer respecto a una persona, pero dudo que sus razones en ese momento fueran las mismas que ahora. Nos tomó mucho tiempo conocernos realmente bien, y no me entra en la cabeza que lo primero que él sintió por mí fuera atracción física. Vamos, me conozco bien, me veo todos los días al espejo, soy el chico más normal que se pueda encontrar en cualquier lado, no hay nada extraordinario en mi apariencia como para encantar a nadie. Aquí es diferente, pero no puedo cambiar mis estándares de belleza ni aunque me esfuerce.

Por otro lado, Wolfram es genial, está dotado de belleza y una posición social privilegiada. Y aunque me han dicho que el color de cabello rubio y los ojos claros son de lo más comunes, nadie puede negar que sea apuesto. Pero no me interesan los chicos de ese modo, así que su apariencia me impresionaba pero no iba a conquistarme con eso. ¿Por qué estoy con él? Me he hecho esa pregunta varias veces durante esta última semana, y aunque no sienta mi corazón palpitar o me emocione al verlo, él me gusta. Wolf me importa, y me cae bien. Siempre ha estado ahí para hacerme compañía y es una parte irremplazable de mí día a día. Creo que gracias a eso he llegado a entenderlo bien, e incluso aceptarlo invadiendo mi espacio personal y mi vida de una manera que nadie más ha hecho, porque él y yo estamos atados por el compromiso.

No sé si decir que forzó su lugar a mi lado descaradamente. Caprichoso como es, jamás se dignó a preguntarme que es lo que yo quería y para cuando me di cuenta sus calzoncillos estaban en el cajón del ropero y él durmiendo en mi cama. Wolf ganó, siempre supo lo que quería y terminó por obtenerlo. Incluso logró convencer a los demás alrededor nuestro de que eso era lo correcto y debían aceptarlo, aunque no es que le preocupe demasiado la opinión ajena.

—Me estaba quedando dormido —me dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos mientras se friega un ojo. —¿Quieres tomar un baño?

—Eso estaría bien. Creo que lo necesitamos. —Mi mano está entre su estómago y el mío, me he quedado quieto sosteniendo el desastre todo el tiempo. No diré nada al respecto porque creo que él agradecería que fuera discreto. —No tengo sueño así que tal vez el agua me relaje.

Luego de todo esto lo esperable seria que este relajado y soñoliento, pero al contrario, me siento con bastante energía.

—Yo si tengo sueño ahora, pero quiero bañarme. Iba a buscar algo para limpiarte, antes de que te emocionaras. —Su sonrisa pícara me hace voltear la vista, es igual de directo que siempre.

* * *

Hay un baño considerado pequeño conectado a la habitación, la tina es como para cinco personas y tiene una especie de fuente que sirve como ducha, un lujo solo para el Maou. Como transpiramos bastante, además de mancharnos, decidimos tomar el servicio completo. Mientras lavo mi cabello Wolfram se arrodilla detrás de mí y me enjabona el cuerpo. Una de las tantas cosas que el forzó sobre mi hasta que logré considerarlo como algo normal es lavarme la espalda. Luego de mi rotunda negativa ante cualquier intensión sexual estas desaparecieron, pero él insistía en que le deje hacerlo, así que estoy bastante acostumbrado. Pero esta vez está usando sus manos directamente y no una toalla o una esponja como siempre hace, y la forma en que me toca es completamente diferente. Pega su cuerpo a mi espalda jabonosa y sus manos recorren mi pecho y mi estómago mientras siento calor en las mejillas. Esto me avergüenza, es la clase de juegos de pareja a la que no estoy acostumbrado.

Me echo el balde de agua encima y él me entrega el jabón, yo también tengo que cumplir mi parte. Lo hago sin usar más que mis manos, lo cual también es nuevo. Sin segundas intenciones, me atrevo a tocar más que su espalda mientras él se deja hacer en silencio. Su cabello dorado apenas tapa hasta el final de su cuello con algunos mechones rizados, le hago inclinar la cabeza y le echo agua caliente encima, el peso del líquido aplasta sus rizos y puedo ver el largo real de su corte rebajado. ¿Cómo se vería con el pelo lacio? Sería raro, muy raro, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a verlo siempre con la misma apariencia. Mientras lavo su cabeza presiono el cuero cabelludo con los dedos.

—Me puedo acostumbrar a esto —me dice como si ronroneara mientras se va cayendo hacia adelante, su cabeza cuelga pesadamente.

—No te inclines tanto.

Me alegro de no ser el único al que le resulta nuevo todo esto, pero puedo notar la gran diferencia entre él y yo. Si existe un abismo de madurez entre nosotros, es ahora cuando más siento que estamos parados uno de cada lado.

Cuando entramos al agua Wolf se sienta entre mis piernas con la espalda contra mi pecho, haga lo que haga siempre se mantiene cerca y la diferencia en la cantidad de contacto físico entre nosotros es muy notable. Lo rodeo con mis brazos y apoyo la mejilla contra su hombro. El agua está bien caliente y su cuerpo es suave, estoy muy relajado en este momento. He visto escenas como estas en películas americanas, y asumí que cuando tuviera a alguien yo también lo haría, pero creo me tomará tiempo asimilarlo como algo normal. A diferencia mía, Wolfram parece muy cómodo con la situación, es obvio que su calma viene de estar acostumbrado a compartir momentos como este con otras parejas que haya tenido. Siento mucha curiosidad sobre eso, pero no sé si saber los detalles me haría sentir cómodo. No estoy seguro de que sea exclusivamente por celos, aunque soy bastante celoso, sino que no quiero entrar en detalles que dejen más en evidencia mi falta de experiencia en pareja.

Cuando voltea la cabeza hacia atrás le beso, últimamente siempre que su rostro está cerca siento que es lo que debería hacer. Además, me gusta mucho recibir cariño, no solo soy bastante posesivo sino que soy una persona que requiere de mucho afecto. Wolfram tiene mucha paciencia conmigo, pero a partir de ahora va a necesitar adaptarse al cambio tanto como yo. Es como comenzar a conocernos de nuevo, pero creo que estamos bien.

En términos de la Tierra podría decir que estamos saliendo, pero como no hemos seguido los pasos de una relación convencional estoy algo perdido.

Para mí, solo un chico de segundo de secundaria alta, lo normal hubiera sido admirar a alguien de lejos durante un tiempo. Luego tendría que confesarme, y recién en ese momento podría vivir la ilusión de ser aceptado por la persona que me gusta. Pero Wolfram me hace sentir como si me hubieran dejado patas arriba. Admirar de lejos es imposible ya que nos bañamos juntos y dormimos juntos desde hace demasiado tiempo, nos tocamos antes de decir te quiero, y estamos comprometidos pero no fuimos íntimos hasta hace una semana. He decidido hacer a un lado el tema del compromiso por ahora, no voy a olvidarlo, pero necesito ordenar las cosas de menor a mayor.

Abrazo más fuerte a Wolf y beso su cuello, el me mira por sobre el hombro y se ríe desordenando mi cabello. Apoyo la barbilla de nuevo en su hombro y lo miro mal, no me gusta que se comporte como si fuera mucho mayor que yo aunque tenga 82, pero él todavía debe verme como un niño.

Salimos del agua antes de arrugarnos más y con la ropa suave de dormir puesta nos metemos en la cama. Ahora si me siento cansado. Aprovecho el nuevo estatus de nuestra relación para acurrucarme contra Wolf y que me abrace, va a tener que acostumbrarse a que sea yo quien se cuelgue de él para dormir, aunque no creo que le moleste.

Bajo extrañas circunstancias, Shibuya Yuuri, principiante beisbolista, espadachín, y rey demonio, ha conseguido un novio.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	4. Dentro del sueño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Aclaraciones:**
> 
> **Jet lag:** descompensación del reloj interno de una persona debido al viaje entre dos zonas horarias distintas. Shin Makoku y la Tierra tienen distintos horarios, así que Yuuri lo sufre viajando por la tarde desde un lugar y llegando por la mañana al otro, sin descansos de por medio.
> 
>  **Eroge:** Ero-games, juegos de video pornográficos.
> 
>  **Panes rellenos:** El pan de curry es un pan frito que parece una croqueta, relleno de curry que puede ser de carne, pollo o simplemente salsa; a veces también se le pone huevo frito. El pan de Yakisoba es un pan alargado tipo hot dog sin corteza, cortado al medio y relleno con Yakisoba. El Yakisoba es un fideo con salsa y verduras u otros condimentos, así que ese pan seria como un hot dog de fideos. Estos dos sabores, junto al meron pan son los más populares. El meron pan no es de melón, y tiene un sabor especial, es pan por dentro pero por fuera crujiente como una galleta, muy particular. Estos panes u otros son comunes en las cafeterías de los colegios, si vieron alguna vez Ranma ½ está el chiste de que en colegios de varones llegan a las piñas con tal de conseguir alguno de los mas ricos.
> 
>  **Tercera base:** sexo oral.

**Juegos de espadas – Capítulo 4**

**Dentro del sueño**

.

.

.

.

.

Las cosas siguen más o menos igual en mi vida de pareja. Últimamente es lo que más me preocupa aunque algunas otras cosas nuevas están pasando, como por ejemplo mis clases de magia, pero la verdad es que soy bastante malo con mi desempeño así que no tengo mucho que contar.

—Majestad, ¡por favor concéntrese!

Oh, diablos, por estar pensando otra vez en cualquier cosa Günter me ha regañado de nuevo. Él me puede querer mucho y todo eso, pero cuando se trata de mi educación se pone en modo profesor y no hay quien lo pare.

Extiendo los brazos y cierro los ojos, es la única manera que tengo de concentrarme. Por alguna razón, soy tan poderoso que puedo hacer esto sin susurrar conjuros. Pero a la vez soy tan débil que apenas logro crear una ventisca alrededor de mis pies, las pequeñas piezas de papel de colores que están en el piso giran muy lentamente y solo puedo mantenerlo por un instante luego de que comienza. No se ve para nada como la demostración de Günter, apenas él susurra unas palabras los papeles giran a su alrededor de la forma que quiera a una velocidad impresionante.

Aunque no lo parezca, esta clase de entrenamiento me drena por completo. Los músculos duelen, pero es más un cansancio general que el conocido dolor del entrenamiento físico. Y también se me entumecen los brazos y las piernas bastante rápido. Aún me queda media hora de esto, y aunque no creo lograr muchos avances, lo mejor es seguir.

* * *

Hoy es un día normal.

Normal, hablando de día normal como un chico de la Tierra. He vuelto a casa mientras tomaba una ducha relajante en Shin Makoku, aún no puedo controlar los viajes y no estoy seguro de porque voy y vengo cuando realmente no tengo una misión importante que cumplir. Pero sea cual sea la razón, la agradezco, tengo una vida aquí y el mundo sigue girando, se necesita de mi presencia.

En cierto modo me gusta pensar que si todo es un plan de Shin Ou, él ha sido lo suficientemente considerado para dejarme ver a mi familia de vez en cuando. Gracias, pero no voy a ir a rezar a tu templo, no me esperes por favor.

Es increíble como cuando estoy del otro lado extraño aquí, y cuando estoy aquí… pues extraño el otro lado. Me siento estúpido, un indeciso y caprichoso que nunca se siente satisfecho incluso al conseguir lo que quiere. Pero es inevitable, hay personas importantes para mí de cada lado y no puedo renunciar a ninguna de ellas. En este momento me encantaría ver la sonrisa de Conrart, recibir un beso de Wolfram, leer un cuento a Greta, tomar una clase con Günter o ser regañado por Gwendal. Mi corazón se siente medio vacío. Pero ya no necesito extrañar la comida de mi madre, la invasión de mis espacios personales de mi hermano, o los consejos de borracho de mi padre.

Miro hacia la ventana y me lamento que mi asiento no este junto a ella. Ya no quiero continuar viendo cuentas matemáticas por más tiempo, pero tengo que soportar tres cuartos de hora más entre quejidos mentales hasta que el reloj marque el receso. Me alegro de que pronto sea medio día para poder salir de aquí durante un rato.

* * *

—¿Dónde quieren tomar el almuerzo hoy? —Pregunta uno de mis amigos.

Es Masamune, el chico alegre que para mi cumpleaños leyó la guía completa de béisbol y ahora suele aparecerse durante las prácticas de vez en cuando. A su lado está Tetsu, él es un mujeriego irremediable y ya estando en segundo año se lleva el mundo por delante, pero no tiene ningún pasatiempo en particular. Y luego está Ren, el más tranquilo de todos, él tiene una novia desde primer año y una relación tan tranquila y estable que todos tenemos apuestas sobre un casamiento durante el primer o segundo año de la universidad a este ritmo.

Pero son solo sueños y tonteras de adolescentes, no tenemos ni idea de que es la universidad incluso a esta altura del año, y creo que aunque lleguemos a tercero, más de uno de nosotros seguirá sin saber que quiere hacer de su vida realmente.

—¡En el techo! —Dice Tetsu—. Tengo algo de qué hablarles y mejor si estamos solos.

Ok, charla pervertida, es obvio. Tetsu es de ese tipo, el que llega a la casa de alguno de nosotros no para estudiar sino con un bolso lleno de revistas porno. No creo que sea exagerar el decir que varias de las cosas interesantes que pasaron en mis sueños eróticos han sido su culpa, o que directamente varios de mis sueños eróticos fueron culpa de sus videos y revistas.

Pero Tetsu no es mal tipo, ni tampoco ninguno de los otros. Somos un grupo de cuatro que rara vez se reúne fuera del colegio, pero la pasamos bien. Es divertido.

Compro pan en la cafetería lo más rápido que puedo con Masamune y nos vamos para la salida de emergencias. El techo está completamente libre y corre aire fresco, es justo lo que necesitaba para relajarme después de que matemáticas drenara mis energías.

Me acerco al enrejado y me agarro de los rombos de metal mientras me dejo caer un poco, no es peligroso porque la reja es fuerte y delante hay un balcón y no el gran vacío. Estamos en un quinto piso. Si me esfuerzo puedo adivinar donde queda mi casa aunque no la vea, pero distingo con claridad el almacén donde mi hermano me compra las revistas con las últimas noticias de béisbol.

—¿Cómo está tu novia Ren? —le pregunto cuando se sienta contra la verja con un bentou en las manos.

—Cortamos.

—Ah, qué bueno… ¡¿He?!

Me doy la vuelta y veo que no soy el único que no entiende, pero soy el que ha metido la pata. Miramos su bentou y no es lo de siempre, su novia suele poner cosas que harían a cualquiera que no fuera él morir de vergüenza por el exceso de cariño.

Me agacho en cuclillas, Masamune se sienta de piernas cruzadas frente a él y Tetsu directamente se le cuelga encima y presiona sobre el tema.

—Ren, ¿enserio? ¿Qué paso? Te peleaste y nada más, ¿no es cierto? Ya han tenido de esas antes.

—Es verdad, no es raro que se peleen por tonterías y que ella deje de prepararle el bentou —se ríe Masamune.

De tanto hablar de comida me entró hambre así que abro la bolsa del primer pan, es pan de curry. Oh, ¡qué suerte! Me ha tocado con huevo frito.

—No lo sé —dice Ren claramente deprimido, siempre se pone así cuando pelean—. Esta vez está realmente enojada.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? —alguien tenía que preguntar, y yo soy el más curioso.

—Encontró un par de revistas porno que me olvide bajo la cama un día que no sabía que venía, yo ni siquiera estaba en la casa, mi madre la dejó pasar. Está enojada porque cree que son un asco, pero también se ofendió porque dice que yo no siento que ella sea suficiente. Y además se lo contó a todas las amigas, así que me miran mal cuando paso cerca y no puedo hablar con ella.

Masamune y Tetsu se están riendo pero yo estoy ocupado recordando un incidente que paso en casa.

Hace bastante mi hermano sufrió un problema parecido bastante embarazoso, pero es más triste que esto. Uno de mis perros encontró la caja en su ropero donde tenía las revistas porno y los eroges, y decidió masticar algunas cosas. Los restos esparcidos por la habitación eran bastante gráficos. Como buen hermano menor, aprendí de sus errores, así que compré una caja de herramientas de plástico con candado.

—Cómprale algo lindo y ve a su casa, eso tiene que funcionar —dice Masamune.

—Estoy de acuerdo, los sobornos están bien, cuanto más puedas gastar mejor, más rápido te vas a arreglar. Porque ellas calculan tu cariño con lo que sale de tu billetera y la marca del producto, y nosotros lo calculamos con los regalos hechos a mano y lo que te dejen hacer en la cama.

—Oye Tetsu, ¿no te parece eso un tanto prejuicioso? Además, las chicas con las que tu sales no tienen nada que ver con las chicas normales de instituto —me quejo.

Él disfruta del vago compromiso de salir con cualquier que encuentre rondando en el cetro entre karaokes o salones de video juegos. Pero lo que dice a continuación es la segunda sorpresa del día.

—¿Y tú qué sabes si estas solo? —me reprocha—. Hoy quería contarles que he conseguido una novia.

Parece orgulloso de ello cruzando los brazos y alzando la barbilla. Abro mi segundo pan sin darle demasiada importancia como el resto de nosotros. Es pan de Yakisoba.

—¿Qué les pasa? Dije que conseguí novia, ¡podrían poner un poco más de emoción ¿no les parece?!

—¿Pero qué tiene de raro? Si siempre estás saliendo con alguien, no es una novedad —dice Ren explicando los pensamientos de todos.

—Oigan, ¿qué clase de opinión tienen de mí?

—Mujeriego.

—Pervertido.

—Fácil.

Ni siquiera lo hemos pensado, pero creo que fui el más cruel al decirle fácil, ¡pero es que lo parece! Ahora Tetsu está bastante ofendido.

—Pollerudo, frustrado, virgen —se defiende apuntando a cada uno de nosotros en orden

A pesar de que ya no soy tan virgen, me hiere igual el orgullo su comentario. Mis compañeros tampoco están contentos, pero esta vez nos merecíamos el uso de sus apodos crueles.

—Para que sepan, esta vez voy enserio. Es una de las chicas de ese instituto de señoritas de la prefectura de al lado, ¡me ha dado una carta y todo! Es bastante linda.

—¿Estás saliendo con una chica normal? —Cuestiona Masamune, claramente reprueba lo que ha dicho—. La verdad es que no te veo durando mucho, y me da pena por la chica, solo trata de no engañarla. ¿Ya ha salido con alguien antes?

—No. ¡¿Y porque asumes tan rápido que voy a engañarla?!

—No puedes hacerlo con ella y dejarla cuando te aburras —le advierto.

—Si es virgen estás en un problema, las chicas tienden a encariñarse y no eres el tipo de chico que sea feliz atado a una relación —reflexiona Ren.

—¡Los que están discriminando son ustedes! Hablando de que si es virgen o no. Que yo sepa tu Ren te quedaste prendado a la primera como un nene de mamá. Y tu Yuuri eres más virgen que un DVD recién comprado, ya te quiero ver cuando lo hagas si no te quedaras prendado también, eres del tipo que se enamoraría solo con eso. No quiero escuchar nada de ti Masamune, no eres ni siquiera capaz de decirle a tu vecina que te gusta. Esta vez voy en serio, ella me gusta y no soy un infeliz, sino no la hubiera aceptado. A veces los tipos como yo también quieren un bentou hecho a mano, estoy cansado del sexo, ¡quiero amor!

—H-he hecho unos avances con Sasaki… —dice Masamune luego de un poco de silencio.

—¿En serio? ¿Ella era mayor que tu verdad? ¿No está en tercero? —le pregunto para que me refresque la memoria.

Masamune tiene una cosa desde toda la vida con su vecina, viven en dos casas contiguas y se conocen desde que nacieron, pero ella es unos dos años mayor que él, y bastante salvaje. Es el tipo de chica que yo no podría manejar, y aunque él se lleva bien con ella, es un cero a la izquierda románticamente. Su atractivo sexual para ella es equivalente a un potus de maceta.

—Va a entrar en la universidad de arte el año que viene. Ha estado haciendo desastres en su patio con pintura y unas cosas abstractas, le he estado ayudando con eso.

Eso me suena muchísimo a Wolfram, pero según lo que Masamune cuenta de ella, no es tan seria con su pasatiempo, sino completamente alocada. Si comparamos las carreras artísticas, ella es un bebé en sus primeros pasos al lado de los años que le ha dedicado Wolf a eso.

—¿Por fin te atreviste a hacer algo? Oye, ¿sigue usando esos pantaloncitos cortos, tan, tan cortos? Fue doloroso verlo durante unas horas, no me imagino lo que es para ti toda la pubertad…

Masamune está enojado, es bastante celoso aunque ella no sea su novia.

—Ok, ok, no digo más nada —se disculpa Tetsu, y luego se ensaña conmigo—. Yuuri, te has quedado atrás del todo. Incluso Mune te ha ganado la carrera. Estamos en segundo, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de dar vueltas con que nadie te gusta?

Ya no me queda más pan, así que no digo nada y comienzo a doblar la bolsita prolijamente.

—Un momento. —Creo que Tetsu es el que más fácil puede leerlo en mi cara, pero eso no quita que el resto también lo nota—. ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Quién? ¿De qué curso?

—¿Estás de novio? —pregunta Ren, es el más perceptivo respecto a estos temas, así que creo que se da cuenta que es algo más que solo tener alguien en vista.

Me dejo caer y me siento en el piso cruzando las piernas. No soy de los que están tan acomodos cuando son el centro de este tipo de charlas, pero tengo demasiadas dudas y pocas respuestas así que me viene bien admitirlo.

—Sí.

A pesar de eso, hay algunos detalles que son complicados. ¿Otros mundos, gente hermosa, demonios? Iría a parar directo al pabellón de enfermos mentales. Así que voy a tener que cambiar algunos detalles, incluyendo el sexo de Wolfram. Lo siento mucho Wolf, pero así es más fácil.

—¡¿Desde cuándo?!

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—¿Ya hiciste algo? —pregunta inevitablemente Tetsu, ya lo tengo sobre mí en cuestión de segundos y se cambia de lado. Aunque me parece mejor así, porque no tengo que ver su sonrisa torcida de frente todo el tiempo.

No pienso dar ningún detalle de lo que hago en privado, y durante todo este tiempo fue Wolfram quien hizo más, no yo.

—Es más grande, como le pasa a Masamune. Un par de años.

Un par de años son 66 para ser exactos. Detalles.

—¿Te gustan mayores? —se ríe Ren.

Hasta ahora nunca estuve seguro cual es mi tipo, así que obviamente ellos tampoco saben. —No se… Yo no era el primero en estar interesado. Pero me gusta.

—Jaja, eso suena como una roba cunas. Siendo tan inocente como eres seguramente te ve tierno. Pero eso no importa, ya tienes una relación, eso es interesante. ¿Van enserio?

Tetsu es igual de sutil que siempre. No soy el único afectado, Masamune lo está mirando mal porque en realidad él es el que siempre sufre estos comentarios, ahora se ve que pasé a ser visto de la misma manera. Ninguno de nosotros quiere ser tierno o inocente, ¡somos hombres!

—Es una universitaria, y no es de aquí. —Tengo que evitar que intenten chismorrear sobre institutos cercanos, o algo parecido. Cuanto más lejos, mejor—. Vive cerca de mis abuelos en Gunma.

Gunma es la prefectura vecina de Saitama, suficientemente alejado para que a ninguno de mis amigos se les ocurra algo estúpido. Ninguno tomaría un tren solo por ir a meter su nariz curiosa en mis asuntos.

—¡Universitaria! —exclama Ren.

Tal vez he exagerado con eso, pero no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa. Estoy lleno de mentiras, tantas como entran en mi boca.

—Eso significa que tiene experiencia. Ah, la vas a pasar bien.

—Basta Tetsu, no todo es sexo —se queja Masamune y le empuja—. Cuando esté en tercero, Sasaki va a estar en la universidad, así que creo que entiendo cómo te sientes ahora. Pero la diferencia de edad no se nota tanto cuando uno es más grande, solo que ahora es más evidente al estar en el instituto. Cuando yo también esté en la universidad ya no me van a importar unos pocos años.

82… Basta Yuuri. No puedo ponerme a calcular cuando la brecha será menos notable. Y Wolfram es un adolescente, tengo que concentrarme en eso. ¡¿Desde cuándo me preocupa tanto la edad?!

—Pero que ella tenga experiencia ¿no es bueno? Creo que estaría celoso de con quien ha aprendido cosas, pero al menos que uno sepa que está haciendo es más cómodo. Y no solo para eso, también sabrá como estar en una relación. —Opina Ren.

Como dijo Tetsu, solo ha tenido una novia y aun siguen, y él es el primero para ella también. Así que descubre la vida de pareja poco a poco tranquilamente.

—Eso es verdad, por eso me gusta salir con chicas que están acostumbradas a los hombres. Es mas fácil, no tienes que ponerte a explicar nada, ni tampoco sufrir momentos incomodos. Y sea o no poco serio, puedes ahorrarte muchas cosas e ir directo al grano. Aunque no sea todo sexo, eso es al menos el 50% de la relación, no puedo estar sin hacerlo, odio sentirme frustrado. Es más fácil probar rápido si hay química o no, y listo.

—Pero a pesar de que lo dices tan seguro, has elegido cambiar por una de esas molestas relaciones frustrantes —dice Ren, ellos siempre son los que más chocan en opiniones respecto al tema.

—Eso es porque encontré alguien que me gusta que no encaja con mi tipo. Estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme un poco. Antes tenía sexo sin amor, ahora puedo tener amor sin sexo, no es un mal trato durante el tiempo que tenga que esperar.

—Bueno, creo que cuando te acostumbras es complicado dejar eso de lado. No hay nada que se pueda comparar, una vez lo haces nada termina de satisfacerte del todo. La masturbación es solo conformismo.

Como Ren y Tetsu son los únicos que tienen experiencia a veces se dan estas charlas. Ren jamás cuenta ningún detalle sobre su novia, pero hace comentarios generales, o personales sobre él mismo. Y a pesar de que Tetsu parece muy flojo, es raro que difame a ninguna de las chicas con las que estuvo, aunque a veces no ha aguantado contar algún detalle que le ha resultado raro o gracioso. No podría soportar estas conversaciones si eso fuera de otra manera, no me gustan los hombres que alardean demasiado o dejan en ridículo a sus parejas.

—Entonces, ¿lo hiciste? —me pregunta Masamune. Creo que se siente curioso porque normalmente somos los que hacen las preguntas estúpidas, no los que cuentan las historias, ya que no tenemos experiencias propias.

—No, aun no —admito mientras juego con mis bolsitas vacías—. Hemos hecho otras cosas, pero no eso.

—¿Están esperando por algo? ¿Hace cuánto están?

Supongo que espero porque yo soy cobarde y no me atrevo a hacer demasiado. Ni tampoco sé muy bien que tengo que hacer, pero estas dudas son demasiado puntuales y ninguno de ellos puede compartir ningún conocimiento sobre hombres. Y Shouri no ha largado la computadora en los últimos días porque está con un nuevo juego, así que no puedo buscar nada.

—Dos semanas…

—Oh, hombre, yo he llegado a esperar tres días nada más.

—Nosotros esperamos un mes —dice Ren.

—¡Un mes! No sabía que tanto, ¿enserio? —Tetsu acaba de darse cuenta que podría llegar a sufrir bastante una relación normal.

—¿Es eso tan malo? —pregunta Masamune.

—A mí no me molesta, y no es como si no hiciéramos nada de nada —admito sintiéndome un conformista.

—¿Hasta dónde has llegado? —me pregunta Tetsu.

—Tercera base.

—Eso está bien las primeras veces, es como wow, una probada de pastel. Pero cuando ya tienes experiencia no alcanza para satisfacer a nadie.

—Yo lo siento igual —admite Ren.

Masamune no puede decir nada al respecto así que se queda callado. En tanto yo… bueno yo me doblego conque Wolfram me ponga una mano encima, así que no puedo decir nada. Cuando lo hace con la boca ya no me avergüenza tanto, pero me basta y me sobra para sentirme más que satisfecho. Me gustaría seguir pensando cómo se siente él, que es quien menos recibe, pero tengo que parar con esto. Si sigo recordando cosas delante de mis amigos voy a pasarme el semestre con un apodo tan gracioso como vergonzoso por excitarme.

Extraño a Wolfram, ojalá realmente fuera un viaje en tren de distancia.

* * *

¡He vuelto! Me ha tomado alrededor de una semana en la Tierra, pero durante un día de lluvia salí a hacer las compras y me mandaron de vuelta a través de un gran charco cuando salté dentro.

Llegue temprano, como si me despertara en Shin Makoku para un nuevo día, así que tuve que soportar esta especie de jet lag y continuar como si mi día de la Tierra nunca hubiera pasado. Pero son las seis de la tarde y no puedo parar de bostezar, es como si llevara 24hs seguidas sin dormir.

Las manos de Wolfram rozan suavemente las mías mientras corrige la posición de la esfera que formo con ellas. Hoy toca el elemento fuego. Hasta ahora jamás he tenido una sola clase con Gwendal, ni me han hablado de ello, pero creo que de una forma u otra se me van a enseñar todos los elementos.

Estoy tan cansado que siento que estoy dormido, aquí mismo, parado mientras me vuelve a explicar cómo es que tengo que hacer esto.

—Piensa en calor, en las llamas. Puede ser algo familiar como la hoguera de la habitación o un fosforo, pero mantenlo en mente. Luego piensa en el movimiento y el tamaño, contrólalo y hazlo crecer.

Wolfram es paciente conmigo, apenas muevo la cabeza para que sepa que lo he escuchado pero él no se enoja. Sabe que estoy cansado, pero como no me he quejado ni pedido posponer el entrenamiento en ningún momento está contento. No necesito esforzarme mucho, ya sé cómo se hace esto, logro formar una pequeña llamita entre mis manos. Estoy algo acostumbrado a verlo, pero sigue siendo lindo, es un fuego simpático y pequeño que danza como si hubiera una suave brisa. Pero eso es todo, no puedo hacerlo crecer por más que me concentre.

Voy a colapsar de cansancio, así que lo desaparezco y me siento en el piso con las piernas cruzadas. Intentaré de nuevo de este modo, así podré descansar al mismo tiempo. La explicación da vueltas en mi cabeza, pero creo que sigo haciendo fuerza con el cuerpo y no con lo que sea que tengo que hacerlo para mejorar esto, es lo mismo que me pasa con la magia de viento. Realmente no recuerdo que hago en modo Maou, todo es tan simple siempre.

Wolfram me rodea y se arrodilla a mi lado y levanta mis brazos para que mis manos queden a la altura de mi rostro. Luego cubre mis manos con las suyas y crea una llama tres veces más grande que la mía sin esfuerzo.

—Tienes que sentir la magia, no pensarla —me dice en voz suave a un lado de mi cabeza. Cierro los ojos.

Su cuerpo está muy cerca y yo esto muy adormilado, me encantaría apoyarme sobre él y quedarme dormido mientras me abraza, pero no puedo. Él se queda así un rato conmigo y no puedo esperar a que tengamos un momento a solas. De verdad lo he extrañado, apenas llegue pude verlo, pero como no somos de mostrarnos cercanos frente a nadie no pude dar rienda suelta a ninguno de mis deseos. Y no es nada subido de tono, solo me gustaría estar cerca de él un momento.

La llamarada crece y explota, parecen fuegos artificiales, las chispas de color vibrante van muriendo a medida que caen. No hay humo ni restos de cenizas, es fuego puro.

—Es suficiente por hoy.

* * *

Siento la mano de alguien sobre mi cabeza acariciando mi cabello, y creo recordar el momento en que alguien se sentó a mi lado en la cama y el colchón se inclinó un poco. Abro los ojos y veo color caqui.

—¿Conrad?

—Fue una sorpresa venir a mi habitación y encontrarlo durmiendo aquí. ¿No ha llegado a la suya?

—No es eso. —Me estaba por levantar pero noto que tengo el patito amarillo de goma en las manos, cierto, estuve jugando con esto otra vez—. Había venido a darte algo pero no estabas, y me quede dormido.

No puedo contener más un bostezo durante la última frase, los ojos me lagrimean. A este ritmo no creo sobrevivir para la cena. En este momento Wolfram entra a la habitación.

—Ah, aquí estabas —dice al verme—. Desapareciste después de la práctica y no te encontré en la cama.

Dejo caer mi cabeza de nuevo contra las frazadas y me restriego, miro de lado con solo un ojo y llego a distinguir que se ha cambiado de ropas, ya no tiene su uniforme puesto.

—¿No tenías patrulla? Estabas usando el uniforme antes.

—No, no tengo —me dice mientras se sube a la cama de Conrad luego de rodearla.

Solo ahora soy consciente de como invadimos el espacio personal de mi padrino como si fuera nuestro cada vez que queremos. Pero a él parece no importarle. La mano de Conrad vuelve a palmear mi cabeza cariñosamente, y Wolf me acaricia la espalda. Hey, si están compitiendo por quien me toquetea más… pues me da sueño.

—Mmmhh… —me quejo y me regocijo un poco, pero antes de dormirme revuelvo uno de mis bolsillos y saco mi billetera—. Toma, te traje esto, es la única que conseguí por ahora.

Le doy la carta a mi guardián y me giro de lado, mi espalda choca contra el pecho de Wolfram.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta la persona detrás mío en tono curioso.

—Es una carta de los Red Sox, un equipo de béisbol de Estados Unidos. Vi varios partidos de ellos durante mi estadía en el mundo de Yuuri —le explica Conrad con una sonrisa confiada mientras mira la carta alegremente—. Pero no conozco a este hombre.

—Yo tampoco —admito—, pero me la trajo mi hermano y pensé que te gustaría más a ti que a mí, siendo fan de ese equipo.

Conrad ríe suavemente y me da las gracias. A medio camino fuera de este mundo de nuevo escucho retazos de su conversación sobre béisbol con Wolfram. Me aprovecho que esta distraído con eso y me giro hacia su lado de nuevo, me voy a acurrucar un poco aquí y esperar que nadie me extrañe.

* * *

Me despierto más vivaz, en la espalda de mi padrino, el leve salto que usa para acomodarme me sacude y termino de espabilarme. Estamos a la mitad del pasillo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí? —realmente perdí la noción de cuanto ha pasado. Forcejeo un poco para que me dejen en el piso—. Puedo caminar.

Conrad puede ser igual de molesto que Shouri cuando se pone en plan padre adoptivo. ¿Por qué tenía que cargarme?

—Unas dos horas, se ha perdido la cena.

—¿Dónde está Wolf?

—Estaba un poco decepcionado que se haya dormido apenas tuvo tiempo libre, así que creo que se había ido al estudio. Aunque acabo de verlo durante la cena, volvió a irse y no sé dónde pueda estar ahora. Perdón por no haberlo despertado, supuse que prefería dormir y comer algo más tarde.

—Ah, está bien, no tengo hambre.

Aunque ya he vuelto, apenas pasamos tiempo juntos. Eso sin contar las clases claro, ni el desayuno, ni nada del día a día. Aun como que lo extraño.

—Wolfram y usted parecen llevarse mucho mejor últimamente. Se han vuelto bastante cercanos.

—Bueno, siempre lo estoy obligando a que me haga compañía, y tenemos mucho más en común de lo que parece.

Conrad solo me sonríe, no parece querer seguir con sus alusiones. No he hablado con Wolfram respecto a decirle nada a nadie sobre los cambios entre nosotros, y a él no parece preocuparle demasiado si los demás se enteran o no, incluso tengo la sensación de que está bien así porque nadie puede meter las narices en sus asuntos.

Además, ¿cómo se supone que debería dejar que se enteren? ¿O debería ir y comunicarlo directamente?  _"Vengo a avisarte que estoy saliendo con tu hermano, por favor no hagas ningún comentario innecesario"_. No, no creo que sea así, eso parece un reporte. No soy para nada bueno con estas cosas, no es como si tuviera una mala relación con Conrad pero no sé cómo decirle. Creo que me pone nervioso que entienda tanto y tan poco al mismo tiempo, y que Wolf sigue siendo su hermano menor y no una persona cualquiera.

—¿Va a continuar durmiendo?

—Supongo que sí, ya no estoy tan cansado, pero el jet lag aún me afecta. ¿Sabes que es jet lag? ¿Has viajado en avión antes? Si duermo hasta mañana tal vez se me pase, no voy a necesitar la cena, la comida de la tarde me alcanza y sobra.

—Si no se siente bien puedo ordenar algo ligero. Y no, no he viajado en ese transporte antes, pero he visto varios aviones en el cielo.

—Tal vez algún día puedas.

No estoy seguro de si el jamás volverá a pisar la Tierra, pero de ser así hay tantas cosas que me gustaría mostrarle.

—Tal vez.

Él me sonríe como siempre cuando llegamos a la puerta. Supongo que después de todo encaja más con este lugar, aunque me sigue pareciendo que ropa de la Tierra y un pequeño papel en alguna que otra película de bajo presupuesto encajaría perfectamente con su imagen.

Mi habitación está vacía, pero el fuego está encendido y mi pijama está sobre la cama prolijamente doblado. Mi reloj G-shock marca solo las 22.30 y aunque sigo cansado ya no tengo tanto sueño. Me cambio la ropa y busco una suéter de algodón en el armario, es como cinco tallas más grande de lo que debería pero me encanta que sea holgado y grueso, puedo batir mis brazos dentro y esconder mis pies descalzos dentro.

Aunque me paso un rato leyendo sentado en la cama dentro de mi ropa que parece una carpa, nadie llega. Inevitablemente me quedo dormido.

* * *

En algún momento alguien interrumpe mi sueño de nuevo, esta persona me aplasta y se mete en la misma ropa que yo por mi espalda. Sus brazos me rodean y apenas llego a soltar dos botones del cuello cuando forcejea y logra sacar la cabeza, siempre me pregunté si entraban dos personas en este suéter, y ya tengo la respuesta. Ninguno de nosotros tiene las manos en las mangas, pero podríamos.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —pregunto divertido.

—Parecía que tenías mucho espacio de sobra —responde Wolf acomodándose mejor, me sostiene rodeando mis brazos.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Tarde. La una, o casi las dos tal vez.

—¿Qué hacías despierto tan tarde?

—No tenía sueño.

Por más que intento voltear la cabeza no me alcanza la distancia.

—Quiero besarte.

—Que lastima.

Intento girar con todo el cuerpo y lo único que consigo es quedar apoyado sobre Wolf, pero él no me deja voltear. Enrosca sus piernas con las mías para terminar de inmovilizarme, incluso se aferra con los dedos sobre mis pies, y ríe muy suavemente contra mi nuca. Me abrazo a mí mismo lo poco que puedo y aprieto sus manos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que me fui?

—Un mes, tal vez un poco más. No lo sé.

Esta vez me deja girarme apenas lo intento, los botones del suéter han cedido casi todos con tanto movimiento. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y lo beso. Ya no puedo decir "te extrañe", me siento mal porque su espera no se compara con la mía.

Pero lo he extrañado, hasta recién, incluso aunque me abrazara y estuviéramos muy cerca. Me faltaba esto. Wolfram me sostiene con fuerza y se hunde contra la cama bajo mi peso, su cuerpo está caliente y solo ahora me doy cuenta que no solo nos tapa el suéter sino las sabanas. No sé desde hace cuánto que está conmigo en la habitación.

Me gira de lado y deja caer mi cuerpo sobre el colchón, pero no quiero alejarme de su boca. Me gustan sus labios, su forma de besar es suave y como he insistido en continuar se deja llevar y me acaricia con cariño. Podría decir que es todo muy inocente y lleno de ternura, pero siento el bulto suave y a la vez rígido contra mi cadera, empujo un poco en respuesta.

—No es mi culpa, es él —me dice casi riendo, lo cual me hace reír un poco a mí también.

—No dije que me molestara.

Su respuesta es besarme a un lado de la nariz y luego morderme la punta.

—Auch, ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Vine a dormir —me dice tranquilo y se acomoda un poco mejor en la cama—, es tarde y aun estás cansado.

La habitación está completamente a oscuras, las cortinas tapan la luz de la luna pero una porción se filtra formando una rendija. Apenas puedo distinguir un atisbo del brillo de su cabello opaco en toda esta negrura, y sus ojos cristalinos han tomado un tono verde azulado oscuro.

—Quiero dormir cerca de ti. —No es una petición, porque simplemente me vuelvo a acomodar lo más pegado que puedo a su cuerpo.

—Estás muy cariñoso hoy. —Aunque dice eso, no parece que le moleste para nada.

—Te extrañe.

Las manos tan conocidas que tocaban las mías esta tarde durante la práctica acarician mi espalda sobre la ropa y suavemente sobre la piel de mi mejilla mientras devuelve mi abrazo.

—Yo también te extrañé, Yuuri.

Mi nombre es un susurro que desaparece en la oscuridad junto con mi consciencia. Si no estoy ya en el sueño, continuaré soñando.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 


	5. Da miedo comenzar a querer

**Juegos de espadas – Capítulo 5**

**Da miedo comenzar a querer**

.

.

.

.

.

Me he acostumbrado a ver las largas pestañas de Wolfram cuando me despierto en sus brazos cada mañana. La costumbre de estrujar cosas cuando duerme no se la puede quitar nadie, he comenzado a pensar que como somos más cercanos ha aprovechado para convertirme en su oso de peluche personal favorito. Más allá de que dormido me trata más como un objeto que como una persona, nos va bastante mejor en pareja de lo que hubiera esperado.

Nadie sabe sobre los detalles en los cambios entre nosotros, eso se debe a que en realidad no tantas cosas han cambiado entre nosotros.

El día a día es el mismo, pasamos tiempo juntos cuando podemos y Wolfram me hace compañía en el despacho o me persigue a otros lugares cuando salimos de paseo, y yo suelo acompañarle en alguno que otro capricho. Bueno, lo admito, creo que ahora suelo perseguirlo un poco más que antes. Bastante más. Me gusta tenerlo cerca y me le he tomado el gusto a acaparar su atención cuando puedo.

Pero además de eso, no tenemos ninguna clase de demostración pública de afecto que dé a entender segundas intenciones. Siento que Wolfram está tranquilo con todo lo que pasa puertas para adentro y por eso no le importa que yo sea de bajo perfil al ser japonés y no tener costumbre de esas cosas. A pesar de todo, hace unos días cuando paseábamos cerca del castillo nos tomamos de las manos un rato. Me hizo ruborizar porque estábamos afuera, y me siento un idiota.

Si me pongo a negar mi lado pervertido sería un problema, así que más allá de las cosas tiernas, que me gustan mucho, también me he visto emocionado esperando las noches. Ese es el momento en el que puedo tocar o hacer cosas que en otro momento no podría, y poder meter las manos debajo de la ropa de Wolfram es algo que suelo esperar sin prisas pero que no dejo pasar ni un día.

¡Somos adolescentes sanos, así que no está mal hacer eso diariamente! Al menos es hiperactividad compartida, y no mía a solas.

* * *

Ha pasado un poco de tiempo y estoy algo preocupado, me dan vueltas en la cabeza los comentarios de los chicos del instituto.

Para un chico que ya lo ha hecho, y asumo que Wolfram lo ha hecho, me parece que las cosas que hacemos le deben saber a poco.

Él nunca ha comentado nada sobre eso, no tiene quejas sobre lo que hacemos, o sobre lo que no hacemos, que es lo que realmente me preocupa más. Tengo cierto apuro por concretar las cosas, y a la vez no estoy seguro de querer ir tan rápido. Pero creo que ya es hora de dar un paso hacia una dirección diferente, por eso es que esta noche lo estoy esperando con algunos planes.

Soy yo quien llega más tarde a la habitación. No me ha tocado tener una cena común sino algo parecido a un comité de guerra, aunque no hay ninguna guerra. Es algo a lo que ya me he acostumbrado: lores de aquí, lores de allá, conversar y dejar que me halaguen mientras me quedo callado cuando ya no sé qué decir. Es siempre lo mismo y la verdad no me preocupa, me lo tomo enserio y aprendo varias cosas en cada reunión pero son Günter y Gwendal los que siempre me salvan cuando estoy en apuros. Y aunque algunos mazokus se molestan de que hago estar presente a Conrad sin falta, lo mantengo cerca porque es mi mejor aliado y quien más sabe sobre milicia.

En este momento mi cabeza ya no está más en mi trabajo, estoy deseando que alguien me esté esperando en mi cama.

—Wooolf, ¿estás aquí? —pregunto un poco más suave que lo que debería si quiero que me escuche.

—Estoy aquí.

En realidad no tenía que buscarlo mucho, aunque no lo encontré al primer vistazo está sentado en su escritorio en el rincón, hay una abultada cortina cerca así que era complicado verlo. Normalmente su cabello destaca, pero el color de la tela es un mostaza suave y no da lugar al contraste con su rubio casi oro.

—¿Que estás haciendo?

—Escribiendo una carta, tomando algunas notas también —me dice mientras termina una línea y se da la vuelta—. ¿Cómo fue la reunión?

—Bien, como siempre.

—Hum. Eso significa que has dejado que mi hermano y Gunter hicieran toda la charla.

—Ahh… —No sé qué decirle, tiene razón y me avergüenzo de mí mismo. Me asomo y observo por sobre su hombro pero no puedo llegar a leer bien que dice a esta distancia y sin posibilidades de pasar mis dedos sobre la tinta. Su letra es una floritura muy bonita como siempre—. ¿Estas escribiendo otro cuento?

—No, no esta vez. —Su voz ha vacilado un poco, y puedo ver que frunce el ceño a la luz de la vela y se le ponen las mejillas coloradas. Es muy lindo.

La verdad es que él nunca le muestra a nadie lo que escribe, aunque parece un pasatiempo al que dedica bastante tiempo. Solo me ha dejado leer una vez algo, y siempre que pregunto cuando lo encuentro escribiendo parece darle vergüenza mostrarme, o cierra las libretas y las guarda en el escritorio porque son  _borradores_. Sé que es una excusa, pero aunque me muero de ganas nunca he tocado las cosas que guarda en sus cajones sin permiso.

Cuando levanta la pluma de la hoja aprovecho para deslizar una mano sobre su hombro y reclinarme sobre su espalda, no lo he sobresaltado ni hecho hacer manchas, como ha estado bien me animo a rodearlo con los brazos y aprieto un poco. No me está haciendo caso y como eso me molesta observo sobre su hombro mientras le mordisqueo sobre la ropa suavemente.

¡Préstame atención! He extrañado estar a solas hoy, a menos que me diga que me dejara leer un cuento no voy a dejar de molestarlo.

Wolfram no me mira ni de reojo, sé que es su manera de responder a mis caprichos. Le soplo la nuca suavemente. Nada. Meto la mano entre los pliegues de su chaqueta deslizándola como una serpiente y rasguño con poca delicadeza una de sus tetillas de improvisto.

—¡Hey! —lo hice saltar en el asiento, no puedo evitar reírme mientras me escondo contra su espalda. Observa enojado que la tinta no volara goteando por algún lado y gira la cabeza para verme con ojos centellantes—. Estas jugando con fuego.

Su advertencia no me asusta, estoy tranquilo de saber que aunque sea de una mínima manera puedo saciarlo si lo provoco. No he sacado mi mano de su pecho y le acaricio un poco más con la yema de los dedos por encima de la tetilla, me gusta saber dónde tocar para encenderlo rápido.

—Tu elemento es el fuego, así que supongo que sí, estoy jugando con fuego.

—Te vas a quemar —me advierte con plena seguridad y un cantito, pero ha limpiado la pluma y renunciado a seguir escribiendo.

—No si no me arrojas leones de fuego.

Le beso el cuello con toques suaves a modo de juego primero y luego sigo besándole con los labios húmedos, estoy lleno de la confianza que me da haber aprendido como hacer esto. Creo que le gusta que yo sea activo y lo busque antes de que él tenga que venir a buscarme, así que me estoy aprovechando de la rareza de mis actos para mantenerlo curioso y tranquilo.

—Estas muy cariñoso —me dice, hay un leve tono de sospecha tras sus palabras.

Continúo sobre su cuello cuando ladea la cabeza y acaricio por dentro de su ropa hasta el estómago mientras intento desabrochar la chaqueta con la otra mano.

—A veces me pongo cariñoso, casi siempre antes de dormir, o cuando insisto en que me abraces —le digo casualmente, como si no estuviera abusando de él de alguna manera.

—Sí, bueno. —No puede decir mucho al respecto, todo lo que dije es verdad, tengo mis ataques donde a veces le exijo que me acaricie y ya se ha acostumbrado—. Pero estás _cariñoso._  —La insinuación en su tono con connotaciones sexuales es graciosa y me hace sonreír sobre la piel de su cuello.

Hasta ahora creo que nunca me mostré tan confiado de esta manera, pero quería cambiar un poco las cosas. Aunque no estoy seguro de cuanto me durará el valor.

Cuando voltea un poco la cabeza de nuevo le beso apresuradamente, meto mi lengua en su boca y le obligo a jugar conmigo sin ternura. Sostengo su cabeza y tironeo de él haca atrás pegándolo lo más que puedo a mi cuerpo, Wolfram intenta responder con las mismas ganas pero no solo se ha desconcertado sino que de espaldas no puede girarse mientras lo sostengo. Me aprovecho de eso y muevo los labios con ganas sobre su boca presionando, mordiendo y acariciando con fuerza. He aprendido muchas cosas de él y ahora las estoy usando en su contra, ¡se siente genial, toma ya!

—A veces —comienzo a responderle su último comentario entre un par de besos con los labios húmedos—…también me pongo  _cariñoso_  —le repito con el mismo tono.

No le quedan dudas que hablamos el mismo idioma. Sonríe contra mi boca y le permito voltearse para que me abrace el cuello. He perdido bastante de mi control, no puedo jugar más rudo que Wolf cuando se emociona. Clava los dedos entre mis cabellos y abre la boca para profundizar el beso de nuevo, la sensación de su lengua es excitante, nos enlazamos en una pelea más ruda y ansiosa mientras me recorre un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Dios, me encanta como besa, es como si a cada momento que pasa me drenara las energías.

Solo con esto siento las rodillas como gelatina. Necesito aparentar que no me ha dejado sin aliento, obligándome a fingir compostura cuando se levanta. Estaba pensando que si no íbamos a la cama estaba bien continuar aquí, incluso sería divertido, pero mientras me sonríe tira de mi brazo y lo sigo. Creo que estoy muy ruborizado.

Se me acumulan un poco los nervios cuando él se sienta en el borde de la cama, y en vez de tomar lugar a su lado me inclino y lo beso parado. Nos descontrolamos un poco otra vez y jadeo, estoy respirando por la nariz agitado, pero esto me ayuda a dejar la mente en blanco un momento.

Me separo y tironeo del cuello de la chaqueta que lleva a medio desabrochar para desnudar la piel de su cuello hasta los hombros, beso sobre su clavícula y Wolf echa la cabeza hacia un lado con la barbilla en alto. Juego un poco por la zona más baja dónde puedo llegar desnudando sus hombros y luego subo por su cuello hasta debajo de su barbilla, puedo ver que tiene los labios entreabiertos y siento sus manos sobre mis brazos apretando con fuerza. Como esto le gusta continuo por la tersa piel de su mandíbula bordeando su rostro hasta detrás de su oreja. Creo que he encontrado un punto sensible porque me clava los dedos en la carne y tiembla.

No sé qué me excita más, pensar en las veces que él me seduce de esta manera, o lo mucho que está disfrutando que yo lo haga. Siento escalofríos mientras presiono mi legua con fuerza sobre su cello y le doy un suave mordisco buscando los tendones, cuando encuentro uno me ensaño con eso hasta que siento a Wolfram revolverse. Apenas me alejo me besa, con su aliento frio de respirar con la boca abierta y su lengua ansiosa por el contacto. Hace un pequeño sonido apagado que no llega a ser un gemido pero que me descontrola, estoy completamente seguro de que quiero seguir con esto y comienzo a desabrocharle la ropa para ver su pecho desnudo.

Paso las manos por su piel y pienso que es la primera vez que yo estoy tan vestido y el esta tan desnudo. Es bueno pensar que puedo saciar todo lo que lo he provocado, antes no podría haber hecho esto con tanta seguridad.

Dejo su boca y le doy un par de besos en el cuello antes de ir hacia su clavícula y más abajo hasta los pectorales. Cuando pongo la boca sobre su tetilla por primera vez jadea, no sé si por sorpresa o por gusto, o por ambas, pero me encanta.

Cualquier cosa que yo haga y que Wolfram reaccione tan notoriamente me encanta, en este momento quiero lograr más de esas demostraciones de su parte. Mantengo los labios húmedos sobre su piel y paso la lengua con fuerza succionando un poco luego, lo repito varias veces mientras sostengo su espala y le rasguño suavemente. Creo que voy bien, las señales son las correctas e imagino que las cosas que hago son placenteras, sigo siendo nuevo en esto en realidad.

Cuando me decido a besar un poco más abajo ya no puedo inclinarme más, estoy muy incómodo medio agachado de este modo en frente suyo, así que me arrodillo entre sus piernas. Creo que ya no es sutil cual es mi plan, he notado como Wolfram me ha mirado pero no separo mi rostro de su estómago porque me da vergüenza. Ahora si puedo notar el nerviosismo flotando en mi estómago, dando saltos y tratando de hacer que mis manos comiencen a temblar, pero me resisto. Esto es solo el comienzo y pienso continuar, solo voy a mantener los ojos cerrados y no preocuparme por el resto.

Wolf me interrumpe tomándome del brazo y tirando hacia arriba. —Subamos a la cama —me ordena, aunque su tono es suave como el de una invitación.

No quería tener que verlo a la cara directamente todavía, prefería hacerlo cando todo terminara, pero al cambiar de posiciones ha roto mi acto. Debo estar rojo, me trago la vergüenza y dejo que se acueste antes de arrodillarme encima cuando separa un poco las piernas. Sé que sentado también podría verme, pero cuando acomoda otra para acomodarse recostado encima sé que esto va a ser una especie de espectáculo. No creo que me esté gustando el cambio de posición del todo, me transpiran las manos furiosamente.

Pero me propuse que si empezaba lo terminaría, y siempre tengo presente la advertencia de Wolfram, no debo provocarlo si no estoy dispuesto a llegar igual de lejos. En realidad si soy plenamente consciente de que jugaba con fuego.

Beso su estómago de nuevo y me tomo mi tiempo, mi agarre ya no es tan firme sobre su piel como antes porque he perdido confianza, pero intento acariciarle despacio para retomar donde quedamos. Al pasar la mano por su ingle el bulto debajo de los pantalones es evidente, estoy algo contento por haberlo excitado tanto antes, y algo nervioso porque ya he llegado a esta zona. Le desabrocho los pantalones y se los bajo con la frente apoyada sobre su ombligo, no lo pienso demasiado y bajo su ropa interior hasta medio muslo también. No me impresiona tanto la vista porque la primera vez medio desnudos lo tenía de frente, pero ahora estoy mucho mas cerca.

Su pene erecto está caliente, toda la zona está caliente bajo mi palma. Le acaricio mientras me preparo mentalmente y beso más cerca de su cadera con movimientos lentos. Mi problema es que sé que va a mirar todo y no tengo tanta confianza. Al apoyar la frente sobre la parte baja de su estómago me doy cuenta de que en este ángulo no estoy tan expuesto. Me entretengo mirando un poco mientras lo toco y eso me calma.

Pensándolo mejor el más expuesto ahora es Wolfram, así como yo lo era cuando él me hizo esto. ¿Qué clase de expresión pondrá cuando está disfrutando? No voy a atreverme a mirar, así que me quedare con la intriga.

Decido que voy a bajar así que tiro de sus pantalones un poco para que se acomode y tener más lugar. Al final la cama es más cómoda, al menos mis rodillas están acolchadas. Beso suavemente a un lado de su ingle y sostengo su pene erguido con los dedos, me acerco más a la base con la boca y la piel suave de su tronco me roza la mejilla. Ya estoy demasiado cerca para echarme atrás, y en realidad estoy deseando esto.

El único camino que queda es llevarlo a mi boca, apoyo los labios y uso mi lengua para humedecer un poco la punta. Estoy tan nervioso que no puedo procesar del todo que estoy haciendo. Soy delicado, voy lamiendo y dejándolo entrar a través de mis labios de a poco. Ser el que hace esto está resultando más erótico que ser el que lo recibe, puedo pensar lo que está sintiendo y comienza a incrementar el calor de mi cuerpo.

Sus dedos en mi cabeza me asustan, el toque de su mano me hace sobresaltar y se me enciende el rostro, por un momento olvide que Wolfram sigue ahí arriba y está entretenido viendo lo que puede de lo que pasa aquí abajo.

Espero que mi desempeño no sea tan horrible, aún estoy avanzando lentamente mientras me acostumbro a como dejarlo entrar y salir de mi boca. Sé que esto en realidad no es tan satisfactorio, el sexo oral no es sexo-sexo, pero es lo que puedo ofrecer por el momento. Al menos debe ser mejor para él que solo cuando lo toco con las manos. Quiero que le guste, estar un poco más a la altura de lo que sea que esté acostumbrado a recibir desde antes.

Uso los labios para besar mientras le acaricio con la lengua en la parte de arriba y luego aprovecho que está lo suficientemente lubricado para bajar tomado la mayor parte de su erección en mi boca. Repito el movimiento y entiendo que esto es lo que le gusta cuando su otra mano aparece en escena para acariciar mi cabeza. Supongo que acompañar el ritmo de mi vaivén es lindo. Con el tiempo gano confianza, uso mi lengua para presionar toda la longitud mientras me muevo y acariciar más cerca de la punta de vez en cuando. Mis manos siguen el movimiento, una sobre la base y otra sobre sus testículos, algo que a mí me hace ver estrellas enseguida pero que Wolfram parece soportar relajado sin problemas.

Más o menos recuerdo que es lo que él me hace, e intento repetirlo, empujando con más fuerza y generando vacío cuando chupo suavemente. Que aguantara mucho fue bueno porque me dio tiempo para acostumbrarme, pero me estoy preguntando si no lo estoy haciendo correctamente, no estoy obteniendo demasiados resultados. ¿Acaso es solo callado mientras lo hace? Me da miedo pensar que voy a fallar terriblemente, ¿tal vez lo que yo creo placentero no le gusta? ¡Pero no ha dicho nada! Me estoy comenzando a poner nervioso. Además… estoy terriblemente caliente. Hacer esto me lo ha puesto tan duro como si Wolfram me hubiera estado provocando. Tal vez más.

Subo y bajo con más energía mientras mis propios músculos se tensan y me carcome el calor interior, siento un escalofrío entre las piernas y se me retuercen los muslos. Contraigo mi pene que reclama atención y comienzo a ponerme más enérgico solo por las ansias. Acaricio su muslo y clavo los dedos en él para intentar calmarme, pero no me satisface, tengo que pasar ambas manos por sus caderas buscando algo que me calme. Las puntadas de frio en mi nuca no cesan. Creo que mi excitación es demasiado notoria y por eso Wolfram se levanta, verlo a la cara hace que se me suban más los colores a las mejillas, me besa con ganas y me olvido de todo.

Me acaricia el rostro y la cabeza y me dejo llevar, siempre termino un poco en otro mundo cuando me trata tan cariñosamente.

—Date la vuelta —me dice mientras continua besándome y se termina de sacar los pantalones.

Me quedo pensando un momento, yo todavía estoy vestido. —¿Quieres que me dé la vuelta? —pregunto cuando no llego a ninguna conclusión.

—Sí, colócate al revés.

¿Qué revés? ¿Cómo? Venía bien, ¿porque tiene que complicarlo?

Wolf me sonríe mientras yo lo miro en blanco y me empuja por el pecho hacia atrás, como no sé qué quiere me dejo caer y termino recostado con la cabeza hacia los pies de la cama. Él me sigue y desabotona mi chaqueta negra continuando con el botón de mis pantalones, decido ayudarlo y me saco la parte de arriba quedando solo con la camisa. Estoy muy excitado todavía, y es totalmente evidente cuando me desnuda de la cintura para abajo.

Wolfram no pregunta ni se ríe, se apresura a besarme el estómago y me toca, sentir sus manos me gusta porque me moría por esto.

Pasa una mano por debajo de mi cadera y continua con la boca, arqueo la espalda y levanto la pelvis en respuesta y él aprovecha para acariciarme el trasero. Echo la cabeza a un lado y encojo las rodillas, es demasiado pasar de cero a cien en unos minutos, estoy en otro planeta. Jadeando con la boca abierta me babeo, cuando me doy cuenta me espabilo un poco e intento recomponerme. No es justo, Wolfram me hace perder el control en dos minutos y yo no puedo hacer que se venga o se descontrole en media hora. Cuando lo estoy odiando y adorando al mismo tiempo por lo que hace con su boca se detiene. ¡No te vayas, no es verdad que te odio tanto!

Solo ahora me pongo a pensar que he dejado lo que hacía antes a medias, y supongo que no le estaba gustando tanto si decidió cambiar roles, me siento un poco mal por mi incompetencia. Ya estoy demasiado agitado para preocuparme de que me vea o no a la cara en este momento.

Se acerca y me besa, esta vez solo con los labios, un par de besos cortos de cariño. —Quiero cambiar de posición, ¿quieres intentar otra cosa?

¿Qué es otra cosa? No sé porque me acobardo si me pregunta tan directamente, pero decido aceptar porque con tal de que sigamos estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa. —Ok…

Me arrepiento apenas se da la vuelta con los pies hacia este lado y su cabeza hacia mis pies, ya entiendo de qué va la cosa, pero no me deja en esta posición sino que me hace poner arriba de él a gatas. ¿Quién demonios fue el idiota que invento posiciones sexuales tan expuestas? Se me incinera el rostro y el cuello, ¡me está viendo todo! Estoy incomodo de los nervios, de las primeras veces, de todo. Me acaricia los muslos y me veo obligado a bajar las caderas y abrir las piernas hasta que me siento hundir en su boca de nuevo.

Bueno, no puedo darle más vueltas ni pensar, lo placentero que se siente no me deja. Acaricio su pelvis, lo beso y llevo su pene a mi boca, me alegro de haber tenido tiempo de practicar esto antes porque ahora es más difícil hacerlo en esta posición horrible mientras él me hace lo mismo.

Estoy respirando agitado pero me concentro en chupar suavemente y usar las manos para masajear con delicadeza la piel de la base y el tronco, no tengo idea de si esto le gusta o no pero no logro entender que me hace él como para imitarlo. Wolf es suave, me relaja y de a poco también me va excitando más, pero lo que realmente me está llevando al límite es hacérselo a él. Aunque apeste en darle placer me siento igual que antes porque me resulta sensual provocarlo.

No sé qué pensar acerca de eso, pero solo notar que se pone más duro me hace revolverme por dentro, cualquier reacción de su parte es sumamente sexy. Doy un respingo cuando una de sus manos pasa a territorio desconocido y en parte prohibido sobre mi cuerpo. ¡Yo sabía que esta era una posición demasiado expuesta! Sus palmas me acarician el trasero y sus dedos mi ano suavemente, me pone incomodo, no quiero que toque eso, es extraño.

No puedo escapar, como no está haciendo nada más que eso lo dejo. La sensación es extraña, nunca se me ocurrió tocar ahí mientras me masturbo. Me causa cosquillas y me comienza a simpatizar la idea un poco hasta que saca mi pene de su boca y siento algo más húmedo en el mismo lugar. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Wolfram? No tengo tiempo para enojarme, uno de sus dedos amenaza con entrar mientras me distrae dejándome penetrar sus labios con fuerza. Jadeo y apoyo el rostro contra su vientre, no puedo seguir si hace esto.

Aunque es jodidamente extraño lo dejo continuar, después de todo creo que esto no es nada a como se supone que tendríamos que hacerlo de verdad. No sé si Wolfram quiere hacerlo hoy, tampoco sé si yo quiero hacerlo hoy, pero tendré que tomar una decisión luego si me dice algo.

Calma un poco el ritmo por uno más lento y me esfuerzo por continuar, no soy el único que está descontrolado, lo que sea que hace o ve allá abajo lo está poniendo más excitado y puedo notarlo. Le devuelvo el favor de antes embistiendo con la boca con más rapidez y me doy cuenta de que eso le gusta mucho. Rápido y fuerte, no puede resistirse. Retuerce las caderas y me hace dar otro respingo cuando el dedo que había desaparecido hace unos momentos vuelve y penetra en mi cuerpo más profundo sin previo aviso.

Él también comienza a hacerlo con más fuerza y ya no puedo aguantar mucho, si sigue así voy a venirme en cualquier momento. Acaricia con firmeza en mi interior y siento presión en la zona baja del estómago, mi exclamación se ahoga silenciosa porque aún tenía su pene en mi boca mientras largo de golpe. No es la sensación normal de oleadas de tensión previa al abismo, esta vez es rápido y no puedo contenerlo mientras sigue acariciándome de esa manera por dentro.

El orgasmo es increíble, estuve deseándolo desde hace rato y hace que me retuerza con fuerza mientras lo disfruto congelado de placer. No quiero caer rendido ahora. Me esfuerzo por seguir estimulándolo y aumento el ritmo, puedo sentir que está cerca por la tensión de su pene erecto y los testículos, le acaricio al compás de las embestidas y lo siento llegar.

Wolfram gime de manera ronca, apenas audible para mí que sigo en la posición opuesta a su cabeza, me atraviesa una sensación helada por la comuna al oírlo y sentir como se contrae mientras larga. Lo hundo hasta el fondo más lentamente continuando hasta el final. Se me han llenado los ojos de lágrimas al sentir el líquido en la garganta y cosquilleando el interior de mi nariz, pero lo dejo pasar durante un rato antes de decidir que está bien parar, no tuve tiempo de pensar si me molesta como sabe o algo parecido. Ahora si puedo echarme de lado y descansar, me siento bien por haberme liberado y por lograr que el también llegara.

Me llevo las manos al rostro y me froto la cara hundiéndome en el colchón un rato. Todavía estoy agitado y puedo sentir la sensación de languidez extrema de mi cuerpo, me calmo de a poco y me entra el sueño. Siento movimientos sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados y como el cuerpo de Wolfram cae al lado mío, está inclinado encima de mí aunque no lo vea.

—¿Estas bien? —me pregunta, su voz suena divertida, para él lo de antes claramente fue algún tipo de travesura.

—Mmmh —mi respuesta es una especie de gruñido, estiro mis brazos lánguidamente y los dejo caer alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo haca mí. Lo abrazo y lo beso, Wolf me acaricia uno de mis lados por debajo de la camisa a medio desabrochar que me quedo puesta y se recuesta aquí conmigo aunque estemos hacia los pies de la cama.

Wolfram entierra su rostro en mi cuello y me acaricia con la nariz. —¿Disfrutaste lo de recién?

Agh, ¡no me preguntes cosas embarazosas! Me está haciendo ruborizar de nuevo. Pero supongo que para él es importante saber.

—Estuvo bien. Bueno, un poquito mejor que bien —admito y él se ríe suavemente contra mi barbilla, me besa y veo sus ojos verde cristal bien de cerca.

De verdad que me gusta mucho Wolfram.

* * *

Luego de lo que paso anoche me es complicado ver a Wolf a la cara sin sentirme idiota, me avergüenzo un poco, pero también estoy contento. Estar con él suponía muchas cosas nuevas o raras, pero al final estoy bien con eso. Creo que el sexo era la parte más o menos importante de nuestra relación que me preocupaba y me siento con más confianza.

Estando con la cabeza despejada estuve pensando que en realidad para él anoche debe haber sido poca cosa. Miro de reojo a Wolfram caminar a mi lado y todo es normal, él me observa y sonríe un poco.

—¿Vas a practicar con Conrart? —me pregunta casualmente.

—Sí, ya casi es la hora, tengo que ir.

—Bien, estaré en la sala de estar si me necesitan.

El me hace un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo y se va por otro pasillo, seguramente va a aprovechar su tiempo a solas para dibujar o escribir algo, a menos que este sin ganas y se dedique a leer una de las tantas novelas que tenemos en la biblioteca. Wolfram es bastante flojo a veces, ahora que solo tenemos clases de magia juntas no sé si está haciendo todo el ejercicio necesario, pero no parece interesado en jugar al béisbol con nosotros.

Conrad me espera con todas las cosas listas, he conseguido traer una gorra de mi hermano de la Tierra en uno de mis viajes sorpresa y se la he regalado. La tiene puesta y como no lleva su uniforme militar sino ropas más simples le queda extraño pero no desentona tanto.

Se ve bastante contento con ella, así que creo que las cuestiones de moda no vienen mucho al caso.

—¿Otra vez Wolfram no está interesado en venir con nosotros? —me pregunta, sé que ha visto como nos despedíamos en el corredor.

—En realidad no le pregunté —admito.

Miro hacia donde se ha ido. Aún sigo en duda de porque Wolf no quiere venir, no es como si nunca le hubiera invitado alguna vez. ¿Debería insistir más? He asumido que no le interesa este deporte, pero él incluso nos acompaña cuando vamos en bote a pescar aunque tiene que tomar medicinas y se marea. No sé si lo hace para que Conrart y yo tengamos tiempo juntos a solas como amigos, a veces lo he pensado de ese modo. Pero puedo dudar de eso, a Wolf le encanta acaparar mi atención siempre que puede. Tengo la sensación de que es flojo, no quiere correr o transpirar a menos que haya una espada de por medio.

—¿Crees que debería insistir y traerlo la próxima vez?

Conrad se ríe un poco y ladea la cabeza observando hacia donde se ha ido. —Creo que Wolfram estaría contento aunque se queje o se muestre enojado.

Tomo la pelota que me avienta y la hago girar entre mis dedos, tengo la costumbre de delinear las costuras e ir rotándola mientras pienso o converso con alguien.

—¿Odiará el deporte? ¿No le gusta el béisbol?

—No creo que sea un problema del deporte, o el béisbol. Los pasatiempos de Wolfram siempre han sido más relajados.

—Pintar, escribir, leer, ¿esas cosas verdad?

Conrad asiente con la cabeza y continua, estoy muy interesado sobre lo que tiene que decir sobre él. —Cuando era más pequeño siempre jugaba fuera, con las espadas de práctica, montando o corriendo el aro, pero era complicado mantenerlo mucho tiempo dentro. A esa edad ya no le gustaba tanto jugar a las escondidas con nosotros, y Gwendal comenzó con su pasatiempo de tejer así que tampoco le interesaba tanto. Los gustos cambian. En otra época supe que solía viajar mucho con nuestra madre en los cruceros, o atender a las fiestas. Creo que ahora solo está en otra etapa. Con él nunca se sabe.

—¿O sea que cambia radicalmente de gustos cada cierto tiempo?

—No tanto, no es eso lo que quería decir. Pintar siempre ha sido un pasatiempo que le gusta. Es solo que a veces se obsesiona más con una u otra cosa, luego se le pasa y está más tranquilo.

Inevitablemente me pongo a comparar esto conmigo. Antes Wolfram me perseguía a todos lados sin alejarse de mi un centímetro y estaba completamente obsesionado con el compromiso, pero con el tiempo se calmó, no lo ha olvidado pero no le presta tanta atención como antes. Observo la pelota en mis manos y la giro más rápidamente, creo que estoy algo nervioso. No quiero ser algo pasajero. Tampoco quiero pensar en eso.

—¿Así que iba a muchas fiestas? Pensé que no le gustaban tanto.

—Oh, sí le gustan. Disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de otros nobles y solía bailar bastante —Conrad parece estar recordando algo y sonríe ampliamente dejando escapar una risa corta—. He escuchado de mi madre y Gwendal que demasiado alcohol lo pone un poco… sobreexcitado.

—¿Sobreexcitado? —pregunto curioso. ¡Quiero chismes! Aún recuerdo haberlo visto entonado una vez hace mucho en una fiesta, era bastante más suelto y de risa fácil.

—Se pone tanto más incontrolable. Y algo más simpático al parecer. Nunca he tenido el placer de verlo, y creo que se ha alejado de esos pasatiempos desde que ha llegado, así que tampoco podre ahora.

¿Porque me ha tocado la época aburrida de Wolfram? Ahora sus pasatiempos no tienen emoción alguna.

—¿Desde que yo he llegado? ¿Por qué?

Conrad se tapa la boca con los dedos y los tamborilea indeciso sobre sus labios mientras piensa.

Si hay algo que no me tenía que decir parece que igual va a hacerlo. —No le diga que yo le conté, o luego me echará la bronca. Wolfram está en contra de los eventos grandes a los que pueda asistir porque piensa que va a coquetear con otras personas. Por eso es que no quiere que su prometido vaya, y no creo que tenga más ganas de ir el tampoco por las mismas razones.

—¿Coquetear? Oh bueno, recuerdo la fiesta en el barco, cuando apenas había llegado. Wolf no pudo ir por los mareos. —Me rio por lo bajo un poco y giro mi pelota—. Fui un poco popular, ¿verdad?

—Ciertamente las señoritas se peleaban por bailar. No hubiera esperado menos de mi joven amo.

Que Conrad me llame por el viejo mote que usamos en ese momento me hace reír.

—Creo que Kaku-san era más popular —le digo en broma utilizando su propio mote.

Ciertamente Conrad es muy popular con las mujeres y sabe tratarlas, yo solo tengo suerte porque aquí me consideran exótico.

—Así que por eso es que no le gusta —medito un poco—. Cuando volví al camarote esa noche me pregunto si había bailado, pero no entendí que tenía eso de malo cuando me echo la bronca. Wolfram se puso todo agitado y se enojó cuando le dije que si, aunque solo había bailado con la hija pequeña del calva brillante.

La amiga de Greta, al menos ahora, en ese momento solo era la niña que casi cae por la borda cuando atacaron los piratas.

—Eso suena mucho como Wolfram. Simplemente debía estar enojado porque al tener nauseas no pudo acompañarlo, de seguro quería bailar con usted y estaba frustrado. Además imagino que le preocupaba mantener un ojo encima de él.

—¿Bailar es sinónimo de coquetear? —Me siento un niño preguntando estas cosas, pero no entiendo bien cómo funciona el mundo de los adultos de aquí.

—Todo depende de la situación, pero podría decirse que los bailes es un lugar ideal para conseguir un amante.

—Mmmh, entiendo. —Aunque tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y me gustaría preguntar más, decido cambar el tema—. ¿Quieres practicar unos pases?

Mientras Conrad y yo practicamos pases lo tengo a la distancia y aprovecho para divagar.

Creo que es obvio que clase de experiencia tiene Wolfram luego de lo que me ha contado, probablemente es culpa de los bailes y los cruceros, pero me da vergüenza preguntarle a Conrad sobre las relaciones pasadas de Wolf, y tampoco creo que sea correcto andar buscando el chisme de un tercero. Tampoco creo ir a preguntárselo a él directamente, pero me gustaría saber. Nunca nadie ha dicho nada sobre relaciones serias, y no creo que nadie haga comentarios sobre las pasajeras, o tal vez ni siquiera sepan sobre ellas si ha sido discreto.

No era mi intención terminar conversando sobre este tema con Conrad, empezamos con lo de los pasatiempos y derivamos hasta llegar a eso. Ahora me siento tanto curioso como preocupado. No dudo que Wolf me tome enserio, pero creo que la diferencia de experiencia puede hacer que él se aburra más rápido de mí que lo contrario. De hecho, yo he estado un tanto muy apegado a él últimamente y ese sentimiento solo parece ir en aumento. ¿Soy demasiado infantil si me aferro a mi primera experiencia?

No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea que me estoy encariñando demasiado. No es como si eso me molestara, estoy bastante contento, pero da miedo sentirse vulnerable.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 


End file.
